Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte
by arca1
Summary: Ultimo Capitulo 9! SLASH. Draco y Harry acaban de terminar su relación. Pero al recordar cómo todo pasó, ¿se dará cuenta Harry de que ha cometido un error?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling.  
**Notas:** Inspirado en la canción de Mecano "Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte". No es un song fic. Esto tiene algo de slash (relación chico/chico). Es Harry/Draco.  
  


**Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte**  
**Prólogo**  


_"Olvidarte me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez"_  
-- Mecano 

Draco Malfoy tiene manos únicas. 

Desde la forma cómo toma su navaja de afeitar, hasta la manera cómo puede prescindir de palabras para ordenar lo que sea, Draco ha llegado al punto en que se ha mudado a sus extremidades y se ha convertido en sus manos. Era inevitable que después de años de práctica en las artes manuales y, naturalmente, en las artes perversas, Draco se vuelva el más diestro -y siniestro- en los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Acaba de entrar por la puerta. Hoy no está usando el brazalete, debe ser que ya está aprendiendo a estar sin él. No vacila y se dirige directamente a donde lo esperan sus jugadores de Quidditch. Les está recordando la estrategia que tienen planeada para la partida de mañana. No se escucha lo que dice, pero eso no tiene relevancia. Sus manos lo dicen todo. Ahí se elevan, forman figuras, se hablan la una a la otra, se riñen, y al fin se dejan caer a los lados de su cadera, como para recuperar fuerzas para la siguiente sesión. Snape irrumpe en la clase y comienza Pociones. 

A Draco le toca presentar hoy. Sus instrumentos están acomodados en orden sobre el escritorio de Snape. Camina al frente y una vez allí le dirige la mirada a cada miembro de la clase hasta que todos quedan en silencio. Draco tiene un talento genuino para atraer la mirada de quien quiere. Mientras sus manos bailan al compás de sus palabras, y la Proyectora muestra las imágenes que son parte de la presentación, Draco sostiene la atención leal de cada estudiante, y en ese momento Draco los ha adueñado. Para bien o para mal, todos están a su favor. 

Él no aprovecha la ventaja. Nunca lo hace. Se limita a continuar la función. Una vez que los humos han llenado de olores el lugar y la peltre burbujea con colores vivos, Draco se toma la solución de un solo trago. Pronto sus cabellos comienzan ha despegarse de su cabeza, su cadena de plata se levanta de a pocos, luego su cuerpo pierde peso, sus brazos se elevan hasta extenderse hacia los lados y al fin sus pies despegan del piso. La Poción Anti-Gravedad. Draco está levitando. La Proyectora comienza a emitir una luz blanca que se intensifica hasta radiar desde atrás de Draco. Su figura se oscurece, pero está rodeado de un halo angelical. Sus manos, casi inmóviles, hablando en susurros, son lo que más impresiona. Draco tiene puesta una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aunque Draco lo haya negado más de una vez, él nació para ser admirado. 

Los efectos de la poción se desvanecen y Draco aterriza con suavidad. Los aplausos lo acompañan desde que recoge sus pertenencias hasta que llega a su escritorio a sentarse. Snape ya ha comenzado a alardear de su estudiante preferido, y Draco lo escucha con fingido interés. 

Hay una cualidad en sus ojos que indican que a pesar del éxito que acaba de tener, aún no está completamente satisfecho. Un aire de tristeza se ha esparcido por todo su cuerpo hasta sus manos. Realmente debe estar afligido. Sin previo aviso levanta la cara y dirige su mirada hacia la mía. 

Lo quedo mirando unos segundos y trato de controlar el calor que se ha originado en la boca del estómago y comienza su invasión por el resto del cuerpo, llegando hasta las orejas que ya deben estar rojas. Luego bajo la mirada, arrepentido de haberme dejado llevar a pesar de todo. 

Saco el pergamino del bolsillo donde siempre lo guardo, y al final de la aún corta lista de Cosas Para Olvidar escribo: "Sus manos." ¿Si Draco tuviera un lista de Cosas Para Olvidar, estaría ya escrito "Sus ojos"? Era algo que Draco miraba a menudo en mí, así como yo las manos en él. Una vez, adormecido a mi lado, me dijo que el que Harry Potter lleve el color de Slytherin en sus ojos mostraba lo perfecto que eramos el uno para el otro. Yo también lo creí. 

Me cuesta olvidarte, Draco. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte. 

* * *

  
**En el Capítulo Uno,** Harry recuerda cómo todo comenzó con Draco.   
Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	2. De Tanto Recordar

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Este capítulo sigue después del Prólogo, pero se sitúa mucho antes en el tiempo, hacia comienzo del sétimo año de Harry.  
Peruanismos: colegio = escuela.  
Una vez más, esto es Harry/Draco slash (o relación de chico/chico). Estás avisad@... 

  


Capítulo Uno  
**De Tanto Recordar**

_"Entre el Cielo y el Suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar"  
_ -- Mecano 

  


Me es difícil olvidar cómo todo comenzó... 

* * *

  
Harry Potter amaba la pintura. 

Mientras le daba los últimos toques a su pieza, recordó su primer trazo en un lienzo, que pintó una línea en su propia existencia. Sus memorias ya no pasaban antes o después "de venir a Hogwarts" sino antes o después "de que empecé a pintar." 

Era su hora favorita. La medianoche traía silencio y penumbra, y se presentaba con cierta grandiosidad, como si Harry estuviera por descubrir el secreto de pincel mejor guardado. Y hoy realmente sentía que lo estaba descubriendo. Harry concluyó con una firma la que consideraba su mejor obra. 

Guardó sus tintes y pinceles y subió al baño a lavarse. Pensó que sus amigos habían hecho todo más fácil desde que se anunció la subasta. A pesar de la curiosidad y expectativa que generó el que Harry esté preparando otra obra "genial", ninguno había tratado de descalificarlo intentando ver su pintura antes de tiempo. Era mejor así. Tanta más la impresión que causaría durante la subasta. 

Frente al lavabo, Harry se miró al espejo. Una mancha pintaba de azul su mejilla. Sus ojos se veían despiertos e ilusionados. Eran noches como esta en las que Harry no se reconocía como el niño descuidado que dormía en una alacena. El chico frente a él tenía una mirada segura y llena de anticipación. De niño nunca deseó que la mañana llegue más temprano. 

* * * 

En aquel momento en el que uno no está ni dormido ni despierto, Harry sintió el calor que se forma en el pecho cuando algo emocionante está por suceder. Una vez que se acordó qué le esperaba ese día, no pudo cerrar los ojos otra vez. 

Harry se vistió con su túnica de gala. Conjuró el Hechizo Celador sobre su nombre en la pintura y bajó a paso ligero las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor. Entró al Gran Salón con pintura en mano. La profesora Sprout agitó su varita y en su solapa apareció una pequeña rosa blanca que lo identificaba como artista. Harry miró a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecho con el cambio de apariencia del Gran Salón. 

Las cinco mesas se habían retirado, y en lugar de la mesa de los profesores había un podio. Algunas pinturas ya estaban flotando en distintos lugares del salón, según los artistas las estaban colocando. Cada una se movía con vida propia y cambiaba de colores, cada una contaba una historia distinta. 

Al llegar a la esquina del salón, Harry susurró un _Petrificus Leviosa_ y su cuadro se estacionó en el aire. Admiró su obra por última vez antes de que se convierta en propiedad ajena. En secreto, Harry se maravilló de su talento. A veces, en especial ahora, le era difícil aceptar que esa belleza era su propia creación. 

Fleur les dijo en la primera clase que lo más difícil para un pintor era desprenderse de una pieza. Harry recién entendió. Pero nunca había estado más listo que ahora. Nada podía estropear su buen humor ese día. Se dirigió hacia los lugares que los artistas tenían designados. Sólo quedaba esperar a que comience el evento. 

En unos minutos las puertas principales se abrieron completamente, y las personas que habían estado esperando entraron en un barullo. Los interesados observaban las pinturas en exposición. Media hora más tarde, una voz invadió el lugar, seguramente a través del Hechizo Amplificador. Era la bruja a cargo de las ventas, y anunció que se iba a dar comienzo a la subasta. De pronto, varias sillas comenzaron a aparecer entre los invitados, y todos se fueron sentando frente a la plataforma principal. 

La subasta se realizó sin contratiempos. La pintura de Colin Creevey, un abstracto en diferentes tonos de verde, tuvo acogida, y la ganadora fue Camilla McGregor, una Hufflepuff en sexto año, quien pagó diez galeones. Ginny valió tres galeones a nada menos que Dean Thomas quien, a juzgar por la gran sonrisa que le envió a Ginny desde el podio, sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía. 

Harry sonrió al notar por primera vez lo que había sido un rumor continuo en Gryffindor. A Dean le gustaba Ginny. Ginny le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, y cuando los dos miraron hacia abajo al mismo tiempo, Harry se preguntó si no acababa de ser testigo de un "momento". No lo pudo averiguar porque su pintura era la siguiente. 

- Esta pieza única, de 60 por 80 centímetros, fue hecha completamente con acetalinos...- , continuó la anunciante sobre la pintura de Harry. - ...especial es la falta de movimiento. Esta es una rara pieza en la que la disposición artística es tan expresiva en su inmovilidad que... 

Harry escuchó con cierta satisfacción cómo se formaba un murmullo en la sala. En el mundo mágico, una pintura sin movimiento era poco menos difícil de lograr que una móvil en el mundo Muggle. Los materiales que se usaban simplemente no estaban hechos para pintar objetos inmóviles. Sin embargo, Harry había tomado el desafío y después de dos años había logrado dominar el estilo casi a la perfección. 

-Se da comienzo a la subasta por el objeto #18 en 10 sickles -dijo la anunciante, dando con un mazo al podio-. Cincuenta. Tengo cincuenta sickles... Un galeón... ¿Quién da más? 5 galeones del señor de barba blanca -quien para sorpresa de Harry resultó ser Dumbledore-. ¿Quién da 10? ... Diez galeones a la señorita del lazo azul... ¡20 galeones da la profesora Delacour! -Harry se quedó estupefacto, no había esperado tanto dinero, y menos de su propia profesora-. 30 galeones da el señor de cabello blanco... 40 galeones Delacour...cuarenta a la una, cuarenta a las dos...¿Dice cien, señor? ¡100 galeones! Cien a la una, cien a las dos... ¡Vendida al señor de cabello blanco por cien galeones! Si se pudiera acercar al podio... 

El salón explotó en aplausos a lo que había sido la mejor subasta del día. Harry sintió varios palmazos de felicitación en la espalda, y Ginny le hizo el favor de empujar su mandíbula hacia arriba para cerrar su boca, ya que él no parecía capaz de hacerlo por sí solo. Entonces comenzó a sonreír con todos los dientes. 

Harry buscó al señor que había sido tan generoso, y sus ojos se posaron en una figura imponente de cabello casi blanco que vestía una túnica negra muy fina. Cuando esa persona subió al podio, Harry sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera caído al ombligo. El silencio abrupto que se hizo escuchar a su alrededor era más impresionante que el murmullo que hacía unos minutos le había causado tanto orgullo. 

La anunciante vociferó exactamente lo que Harry no quería escuchar, amplificado diez veces. 

-¡El ganador es Draco Malfoy! 

* * * 

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Harry había encontrado un morral con cien galeones de oro sobre su cama. Desde entonces no había dejado de dar zancadas por la habitación, gruñendo y tirándose de los pelos. 

_Draco Malfoy,_ pensó furioso. _De todos los pelmazos que hay en el colegio..._ Harry había estado seguro de que no le importaría quién fuera su comprador. _¿Es que aún no estoy listo?_ Aceleró el paso y después de varios vistazos al dinero, seguidos por un par de insultos a Malfoy, Harry decidió que estaba muy listo, y que su pintura podía pertenecer a quien sea. _ Menos a Malfoy._ Arranchó el morral de su cama y salió del cuarto con gran indignación. 

Harry regresó a la fiesta de clausura que se había organizado en el Gran Salón después de la subasta. Las sillas se habían suplantado por pequeñas mesas. Algunos alumnos permanecían de pie conversando, frente a una pintura o rodeando a un alumno con rosa blanca. 

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Como era de esperarse estaba bajo la luz más radiante del lugar, rodeado de gente patética que lo admiraba y adulaba. Malfoy estaba en medio de un discurso. 

-La verdad no pensé que aquí encontraría algo que sirva siquiera como pisapapeles -dijo Malfoy con sorna, y todos rieron-. Pero cualquier persona con algo de buen gusto se daría cuenta que ésta es especial. Es obvio que fue hecha por alguien en Slytherin, pero supongo que no lo sabremos hasta el mediodía. 

Harry obligó a Malfoy a voltear jalando con fuerza de su hombro. 

-Malfoy -, Harry dijo en voz baja- tenemos que hablar. 

- Potter. Quítame la mano de encima -Malfoy dijo entre dientes-. Si no escuché mal, quieres una cita conmigo. La respuesta es no. Supéralo, Potter, no eres mi tipo-. Sonrió maliciosamente y le dio la espalda. 

Harry perdió la paciencia y salió del salón. Desde la puerta, pronunció un _¡Assio Pintura!_ y en segundos apareció el cuadro y se posó suavemente en sus manos. Muy diferente fue cuando poco después apareció Draco furioso y gritando. 

-Quién fue el _gracioso_ que convocó mi...¿Potter? ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces con mi pertenencia? 

Harry le arrojó el morral lleno de monedas y Malfoy lo atrapó en el aire. 

-Ahí está tu dinero, Malfoy, olvídate de la pintura, igual no la querrías más después de enterarte de quién la hizo. 

Malfoy lo miró con ojos divertidos. -¿Potter, estás insinuando que alguien como _tú_ no es un completo inepto para las artes? No seas ridículo. 

Se acercó a Harry y trató de tomar el lienzo, pero Harry no lo soltó. 

-Yo no volvería con esta pintura a pavonearme frente a los demás si fuera tú, Malfoy -dijo Harry con amargura-. Me pregunto qué dirán tus amigos cuando se enteren de que pagaste cien galeones por un Potter. 

Malfoy sostuvo la mirada de Harry. -Me sorprendes, Potter -sonrió con frialdad-. Está bien, ven conmigo entonces -añadió. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. 

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Harry mientras seguía a Malfoy.  
  
-A negociar, por supuesto -fue la única respuesta que consiguió Harry. 

* * *

Malfoy subió hasta el cuarto piso, y luego guió a Harry hasta un pequeño cuarto. Al entrar Harry notó que el cuarto estaba en desuso porque había polvo en el suelo, telarañas en las esquinas, estaba oscuro y no había ningún lugar donde sentarse. 

-Vaya, Malfoy. Realmente un lugar perfecto -dijo Harry con sarcasmo. 

-Cierra la boca, Potter -contestó Malfoy. Cruzó hasta el fondo del salón y comenzó a palpar la pared, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sonó un _click_ y la pared se abrió como una puerta. 

El cuarto se iluminó de pronto con el sol radiante que entró por la abertura. Malfoy salió por la nueva puerta y Harry lo siguió. Afuera era uno de esos extraños días en Noviembre en los que el sol brillaba a pesar de que el frío era entumecedor. La vista era realmente impresionante desde el balcón. Se podía ver desde el Bosque Prohibido hasta el campo de Quidditch. 

Malfoy colocó la pintura en la sombra y se sentó en el balcón. -Voy a suponer que no estás haciéndome perder el tiempo, Potter, y que realmente tú la pintaste -dijo en un tono aburrido -No importa ya, es mía. ¿Crees que me interesa tener cien galeones? Es una fracción de lo que gasto en un fin de semana. 

-Entonces te pagaré el doble -Harry dijo cortante. 

Malfoy rió un risa falsa. -Potter, creo que no me has entendido. No quiero tu dinero. Pero tal vez puedas darme algo más -dijo Malfoy con tranquilidad-. Mi mansión está llena de retratos de mis ancestros, y cuadros míos de cuando era un bebé. Este año cumplo 18, y es una tradición... 

-¿Quieres que te pinte?- interrumpió Harry al borde de la histeria -¿Estás completamente desquiciado? No te usaría de modelo ni aunque fueras el único que quedara en el mundo, Malfoy. 

-¿Y si hubiera una única pintura como ésta? -dijo Malfoy con más desgano que antes- Sé que te mueres de miedo de que la única prueba de que tienes algo de talento esté en manos de tu peor enemigo -Malfoy añadió. Bajó del balcón y se acercó a Harry, su cabello casi blanco tan brillante por el sol que cegaba su vista-. Piénsalo, Potter. Pusiste demasiado de ti en esta pintura, pero si haces otra bajo mis requerimientos, no va a tener ninguna importancia para ti. 

Harry odió a Malfoy por tener razón. Lo había engatusado en una decisión que no le dejaba más que una alternativa. 

-De acuerdo, Malfoy -aceptó Harry con profundo rencor-. Pero no prometo nada. No me puedes obligar a estar inspirado por alguien como tú. 

-Me parece justo -dijo Malfoy, para sorpresa de Harry-. Veamos si tenemos un trato, ya es mediodía. 

Harry volteó a mirar su cuadro. Una brisa pasó suave y parecía ser la que iba descubriendo en la pintura, letra por letra, las palabras "Harry Potter". Malfoy no mostró ningún cambio de expresión. 

-Nos vemos aquí mismo mañana al atardecer -dijo Malfoy. Tomó la pintura y se fue, dejando a Harry solo con cien monedas de oro y la sensación de que se había condenado a sí mismo a vivir su peor pesadilla. 

* * *

  
**En el próximo capítulo**, Harry se ríe de Malfoy a carcajadas y Draco encuentra una manera muy Slytherinesca de quitarle las ganas de sonreir del todo.  
Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	3. No Me Mires

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Acá está, segundo capítulo. Este tiene algo más de humor, ojalá les guste.  
Una vez más, esto es Harry/Draco slash (o relación de chico/chico). Estás avisad@... 

Capítulo Dos  
**No Me Mires**

_ "Sombra aquí, sombra allá  
maquíllate, maquíllate  
Un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate"_

--Mecano   
  
  


La puerta se abrió con un crujido agudo y Harry entró a la habitación del cuarto piso. La luz era leve. Había una pequeña silla, una mesita y un sillón que Harry no había visto el día anterior. 

- Puedes colocar tus cosas sobre la mesa -vino la voz de Malfoy desde detrás de un mueble cubierto por una sábana blanca- Salgo en un minuto. 

Harry expiró con resignación. Dejó su baúl sobre la mesa y se ocupó de mejorar la iluminación. Encantó tres antorchas para que produzcan llamas más intensas. Luego desplegó su caballete y colocó un lienzo nuevo encima. 

Malfoy apareció de pronto. Vestía una túnica color azul oscuro, casi negro, con cuello alto abierto hasta el pecho. Desde las botas de cuero hasta la sonrisa de satisfacción bien puesta en el rostro, cada detalle de su imagen vociferaba "Draco Malfoy". Luego, más que caminar, Malfoy flotó a ras del suelo, consciente de lo espectacular de su entrada. Harry casi convulsiona de la ira con la que observaba esa nariz que se alzaba altanera, odiosamente respingada, la misma que segundos después fue a dar directamente...contra el suelo. 

Le tomó unos segundos aceptar. Malfoy había tropezado con su propia capa y había dado un clavado estrepitoso hacia el suelo, aterrizando de cara contra el piso. 

- Aaau... -se quejó Malfoy con voz quebrantada- ¿Qué pasó? 

Harry soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Ver a Malfoy lucirse un segundo y darse un porrazo al siguiente era demasiado. 

- Esto es realmente nuevo -se decía a sí mismo Malfoy mientras se sacudía- No recuerdo la última vez que me caí. Esta túnica está muy mal diseñada, cualquier inepto se hubiera dado cuenta... 

Se paró derecho y volteó a mirar a Harry confundido. 

- Potter, ¿te estás riendo de mí? -preguntó Malfoy. 

- Sí... -fue lo único que alcanzó Harry a decir antes de comenzar otra vuelta a reírse. 

- Suficiente, será mejor que te vayas tranquilizando -dijo Malfoy despreocupado, como si estuviera despachando a uno de sus criados. 

Harry se sintió ligero. Después de unos minutos ya había llegado al estado en el que se estaba riendo de sí mismo. Casi borracho de risa, observó a Malfoy tratar de recuperar algo de su dignidad. Esto empeoró el estado de Harry aún más. Todo era muy gracioso, hasta que Harry vio un brillo distinto en la mirada de Malfoy, seguido por una gran sonrisa sin malicia, realmente genuina. Harry perdió las ganas de reírse. 

- Malfoy, ¿qué planeas, por qué estás tan alegre? -preguntó cortante Harry. Su nueva expresión estaba desprovista de toda marca "Malfoy" y ello la hacía la más sorprendente, y sospechosa, que Harry había visto nunca. 

- ¿Crees que no puedo estar alegre sin que sea prueba de mi malévola naturaleza? -preguntó Malfoy con un tono de falsa desilusión. Su voz se arrastraba y carecía de interés- Callarte la boca tomó más tiempo de lo que calculé, Potter. Aunque no puedo evitar mencionar lo patéticamente fácil que eres de impresionar. Ah, y no te preocupes, planeo mantenerte saludable por lo menos mientras nuestro acuerdo dure. Hablando de eso, ¿vas a pintar o sólo te vas a dedicar a mirarme con recelo? 

Harry se dedicó a mirarlo con recelo unos minutos más, y luego se puso el brazalete que lo ponía en el humor para pintar. Luego observó al que debía ser el objeto de su inspiración. 

Malfoy se había sentado en un sillón alto, con la espalda bien derecha, las manos encima de cada brazo de la silla, y la cabeza erguida, erguidísima, digna de un monarca tirano. 

- Baja un poco la cabeza -le dictó a Malfoy y éste la bajó mucho-. No, no tanto. Apóyate en el respaldar, abre un poco más los ojos, sume la barriga. -lo último lo añadió con algo de maldad. 

-Potter, yo NO tengo barriga -dijo Malfoy indignado, al mismo tiempo que sumía la barriga. Había sido un poco muy entusiasta con las órdenes de Harry y ahora se veía cabizbajo y un poco chueco. 

Harry exhaló con exasperación y se acercó a Malfoy. Lo empujó suavemente contra el respaldar. Luego observó sus manos. Eran muy peculiares, había cierta cualidad en ellas que Harry no podía identificar. Cogió una y la puso sobre el regazo del otro chico. Tomó la barbilla de Malfoy y la alzó, sólo un poco. 

- Relájate -le susurró a Malfoy, y éste se puso más tenso. El sinvergüenza siempre tenía que darle la contra en algo. 

Regresó al lienzo y comenzó a pintar. Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra en lo que duró la noche. 

* * * 

A la hora de la cena, Harry y Malfoy se despidieron, quedando en encontrarse dos días después. Malfoy había tratado de espiar el lienzo de Harry, pero éste había puesto un Hechizo Conciliador sobre toda la pintura. Malfoy había gruñido algunas palabras ininteligibles, y luego de ponerle un hechizo a Harry, según él para limpiar la pintura que tenía encima, la sonrisa casi inocente que había levantado sospechas antes se formó en su rostro. Se adelantó al Gran Salón demasiado alegre. 

Harry se revisó los brazos y se tocó el rostro. Al parecer, Malfoy realmente le había lavado las manchas. Sin embargo, Harry pasó todo el camino al comedor preocupado en lo que una mente perversa como la de Malfoy podía perpetuar con un hechizo. 

Cuando pasó por las grandes puertas del Gran Salón, ya la mayoría de alumnos estaban en sus mesas. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, y con cada paso se definía más una sensación extraña, como que alguien lo estaba observando. Volteó y vio a un grupo de chicos en Ravenclaw que se susurraban y lo señalaban. Poco a poco fue creciendo el murmullo hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes, y algunos profesores, lo miraban con extrañeza, otros se susurraban al oído y algunos se reían. 

Harry buscó en la mesa de los Slytherins a la única persona que podía ser culpable de aquel fenómeno. Draco Malfoy era el centro de atención entre sus amigos, por supuesto, pero esta vez el tema de conversación parecía ser Harry, porque todos lo miraban y se reían. Harry entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en su mesa. 

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me está mirando, Ron?- preguntó Harry, a lo que Ron sólo contestó con una explosión de risa, como si se la hubiera estado aguantando. Harry no podía estar más indignado.- ¿Hermione? 

- Harry, espera un momento- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Encantó su copa llena de jugo de calabaza y se la acercó a Harry.- Un Hechizo Reflector. Mírate, Harry. 

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó al borde de la copa. Miró dentro, y lo que vio causó que una ola de calor se le origine en el estómago y se esparza por su cuerpo hasta las orejas. Toda la pintura que había estado en sus brazos ahora estaba en su cara, pero no sólo eso, Harry ahora tenía ojos y nariz y bigotes de gato. Malfoy había conseguido vengarse de Harry, pintándole la cara como si fuera un niño Muggle en Halloween. 

Harry quería molestarse, pero al ver cómo sus amigos se reían de buena gana de su apariencia, tuvo que sonreír. Sobre su hombro volteó a ver a Malfoy, pero este le estaba dedicando una de sus sonrisas encantadoras a un Slytherin. Harry sonrió de nuevo. Él mismo se la había buscado, y había que darle crédito a Malfoy por la creatividad. Hermione por fin consiguió conjurar un hechizo para deshacerse de la "obra de arte", y Harry se puso a comer sus salchichas sin poder dejar de sonreír. 

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo**, Malfoy se deshace de su túnica, y Harry va a tener mucho en que pensar...  
Si quieres hacer un fanarte de esta historia, ya sea de Harry como gato, de Draco cayéndose de cara o de cómo piensas que va a quedar la pintura de Harry, etc., mándamelo por e-mail. (no archivos más grandes que 400 KB, por favor) Las mejores pinturas serán publicadas.  
Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update, escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	4. Una rosa es una rosa

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Tercer capítulo. Este es más largo, para compensar el tiempo que me demoré en actualizar.  
Una vez más, esto es Harry/Draco slash (o relación de chico/chico). Estás avisad@...  
Los significados de las palabras que están seguidas por una estrellita se encuentran en el glosario de peruanismos al final del capítulo. 

Capítulo Tres  
**Una rosa es una rosa**

_ Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal,  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar,  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseñó una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa,  
es una rosa.  
_ -- Mecano 

Harry estiró su brazo derecho en frente y usó la cola de su pincel de referencia contra la figura del modelo. La había retocado múltiples veces y aún había algo que no encajaba en su representación de las manos de Malfoy que estaba poniéndolo nervioso. 

-En Slytherin queremos habitaciones individuales, o por lo menos aisladas de las demás casas -continuó Malfoy con el ya familiar tono antipático de cuando se jactaba de la superioridad de los Slytherin-. Pero parece que va a ser difícil porque el propósito del viaje de promoción es derrumbar las barreras entre las casas del último año o algo igual de improductivo. 

Harry gruño en respuesta. Desde que Malfoy se aburrió de estar sentado sin moverse durante la segunda semana de pintura, su charla hueca y presumida había incrementado a una velocidad poco saludable. Cuando soltaba la lengua Harry estaba seguro que Malfoy era la persona más aburrida del universo. 

Malfoy bajó de su nube y observó a Harry con interés. 

-Conozco esa mirada, Potter- dijo con tono sabido-. No valoras tu suerte. Cualquier persona sensata moriría por pasar conmigo la mitad del tiempo que tú y yo pasamos juntos sin tan sólo fuera por disfrutar de mi excelente compañía. 

Harry contuvo la sonrisa. Sólo Draco Malfoy podía sonar culto y penosamente equivocado al mismo tiempo. Pero la expresión que ahora lucía Malfoy era exactamente la que Harry quería rescatar en su retrato. El mentón elevado, la mirada aguda, la ceja izquierda algo alzada y la nariz respingada, respingadísima. Harry se sabía esa expresión tan bien que había pasado las últimas tres semanas pintándola en las noches en su sala común, de memoria. 

Un Malfoy como Draco debía ser elegante, educado, atractivo pero sobre todo atrevido, temible, odioso. No le había sido difícil terminar el primer bosquejo una vez que separó al Draco del Malfoy. Pero había sido resultado de arduas horas de trabajo, pensando día y noche qué era lo que hacía a Malfoy único y muy independiente de su apellido. Ayudó el hecho de que Harry era obsesivo con los retos, y al parecer obsesivo de descifrar a Malfoy. 

- En fin, importa más a dónde vamos que dónde nos quedamos. Como casi eres un Muggle, Potter, seguramente no has escuchado de Shap Ville. Es la capital del Mundo Mágico, ¿sabías? Ahí hay miles de lugares geniales como la Cueva de las Caídas donde dicen que una bruja creó la Caja de Pandora y… 

Así era como a Harry le gustaba más ver a Malfoy. Cuando realmente le interesaba un tema se olvidaba de toda la elocuencia marca Malfoy y por fin hablaba como un chico de su edad. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía como en el primer día, abiertamente y sin reparo. Ese era el Draco sin Malfoy que Harry ahora conocía. Nunca consideró retratar a este porque por alguna razón no sentía que quería compartirlo con el mundo. 

- ¿Y algún plan interesante para el viaje, Potter? O mejor aún, ¿algún plancito*? 

Harry estaba examinando lo artístico de los brazos desnudos de Malfoy cuando la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y sus orejas se calentaron. Malfoy echó la cabeza a un lado, y habló con tono travieso. 

-Potter, tal vez no fue buena idea que me dijeras que podía prescindir de la túnica tradicional Malfoy. Desde que llegué has estado un poco distraído, y se me hace que tiene que ver con mi irresistible atractivo… 

Harry abrió los ojos muy grande. Era cierto que había estado observando algunas partes de Malfoy más detenidamente que lo usual, desde un punto de vista estrictamente profesional, claro. ¿Es que había sido tan obvio? Todo era culpa de Malfoy. Harry le dijo que ya no necesitaba ponerse la túnica, pero nunca le dijo que se ponga un polo negro tan pegado o unos _jeans_ que le quedaran así de bien. ¿Qué se creía Malfoy usando ropa Muggle después de todo? Era de esperarse que un Slytherin rompiera las reglas fundamentales de sociedad. Malfoy se las había buscado y Harry no tenía que ver con el asunto de ninguna manera. Se concentró en no sonrojarse y buscó alguna manera de cambiar de tema. 

- Malfoy, tantas horas frente al espejo te han hecho daño. Lo único que me distrae es el hecho de que tus manos son imposibles de pintar-. Apenas terminó de decirlo, Harry ya se había arrepentido. 

Desde el primer día Malfoy había mostrado un interés creciente por ver el retrato sin terminar, seguramente con intención de criticarlo y hacerle pasar un mal rato a Harry. Sólo varios hechizos de seguridad habían podido evitar que logre su cometido. Haberle dicho que Harry tenía dificultades con la pintura era prácticamente habérsela mostrado. 

- Estaba bromeando, Potter, a veces eres un poco lento- dijo Malfoy mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello-. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para el gran Harry Potter pintar manos tan modestas como las mías? Tal vez me puedes enseñar exactamente a qué te refieres… 

Harry ya no podía encontrar una buena razón por la que seguir guardando el secreto. 

- Tus manos son todo menos modestas- le dijo a Malfoy y le señaló que se acerque-. Ven. 

Malfoy sonrió como un niño al que le han dejado abrir sus regalos de Navidad. Se acercó tal vez más rápido de lo que hubiera querido mostrar y Harry le dio paso para que se pare frente al caballete. Sus ojos recorrieron el lienzo de arriba abajo y su mirada se fue apagando, su sonrisa volviéndose seria. Echó la cabeza a un lado y volteó a mirar a su lado donde estaba Harry. Entonces le dio una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. 

- Potter, esto es genial. Estoy igualito. 

- ¿Crees? 

- Sí. Pero lo más increíble son los colores, se ven tan bien juntos, y se sienten tan bien. Es difícil de explicar, son emocionantes pero apacibles al mismo tiempo. 

- Estoy probando una nueva técnica con colores sensibles. La idea es que los colores cambian según el humor del que los mira. Aún no sé si funciona. 

Malfoy miró de nuevo la pintura y los colores tomaron un tono más vivo. 

- No entiendo cuál es el problema con mis manos, no están nada mal –dijo después de estirar sus manos junto a las del retrato y compararlas. 

Harry tomó la mano derecha de Malfoy y pasó un dedo por la palma. 

- La cúspide es más imponente –comenzó a describir Harry. Luego tocó sus dedos y añadió– pero cada uno de tus dedos tiene personalidad propia, cuentan una historia distinta. Tus manos hablan, Malfoy, y no hay otra forma de explicarlo –Harry sonrió para encubrir su incomodidad-. Hasta podría decir que tus manos son tú, pero eso no hace mucho sentido. 

Malfoy había escuchado su discurso con algo de curiosidad y su única reacción había sido alzar la ceja derecha. Bajó un poco la cabeza y miró fijamente a Harry, como queriendo decirle algo sin palabras. 

Harry pestañeó y luego se dio cuenta con gran pesar que aún sostenía la mano de Malfoy entre las suyas. 

- Ah, seguramente la quieres de vuelta –dijo con torpeza mientras empujaba la mano en cuestión contra el pecho de Malfoy–. Acá tienes –dejó la mano y escondió las suyas detrás de su espalda, como si eso lo liberaba de toda culpabilidad. 

Malfoy no lo había dejado de mirar. Se fue acercando, poco a poco, mucho, hasta que estaba a centímetros de Harry, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse y la temperatura del cuarto subir de pronto. Entonces Malfoy se inclinó sobre su hombro y Harry sintió su oreja acariciarle la mejilla suavemente y hacerle cosquillas. Cuando Malfoy se enderezó para mirar en los ojos de Harry, le enseñó su dedo índice que acababa de hundir en un tintero. 

- Has hecho un trabajo espléndido en lograr verte como un espanto cubierto en pintura–susurró Malfoy y lentamente recorrió el índice manchado por la mandíbula de Harry mientras añadía- pero te faltó aquí. 

Harry expiró el último aliento que le quedaba. Malfoy estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo respirar. Sus ojos eran una combinación de varios tonos de gris, y tenían un anillo color ámbar alrededor de la pupila. Su nariz no era tan respingada como Malfoy la hacía verse. Harry se sorprendió de encontrar algunas pequitas casi invisibles que le daban a su rostro un aire casi inocente. Y su boca, esa que podía pronunciar palabras tan viles, ahora se veía tan dulce. Harry se estaba volviendo loco, detestaba a Malfoy más que nunca pero no podía evitar ser atraído por esos labios, y se sintió caer hacia ellos. Pero antes de tocarlos Malfoy despertó del sueño que lo mantenía inmóvil y dio un paso atrás. 

- Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo pero tengo que preparar mi equipaje –dijo con frialdad, dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta. Paró a medio camino y volteó la cabeza–. Ah, y si vuelves a tratar de besarme, Potter, me voy a asegurar de que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho por el resto de tu vida –. Luego salió del cuarto sin otra palabra. 

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca abierta. Había que ser bien cínico para actuar como si no hubiera sido Malfoy quien lo puso en esa situación, porque de ninguna otra manera Harry hubiera perdido la cabeza como lo había hecho. Pero si alguien era cínico y todos los otros adjetivos negativos que se le ocurrieran, esa persona era Malfoy. De alguna manera había logrado engatusar a Harry para creer que quería besarlo, pero Harry se prometió que eso no volvería a pasar. Debió esperar más de Malfoy que quedarse satisfecho con un retrato. Malfoy quería confundirlo, poner su mundo de cabeza y obligarlo a perder piso. 

Harry se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor con una nueva determinación. Ahora que había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones, estaba listo para lo que sea que Malfoy le tuviera preparado. 

* * * 

Para lo que Harry no estaba listo era el que no pase absolutamente nada. Él y Malfoy no habían quedado en encontrarse de nuevo después de ese día, y durante la semana que faltaba para el viaje Harry apenas lo había visto durante clases y en el Gran Salón. Ni siquiera se habían cruzado en las prácticas de Quidditch. Las pocas veces que lo había visto Harry había sacado pecho y mirado a Malfoy con gran suspicacia, pero Malfoy apenas se daba cuenta y en mayor parte de los casos lo había ignorado completamente. 

Lo más sorprendente era que todas las demás personas estaban viendo a Malfoy más seguido que nunca. Una noche escuchó a Hermione y Ginny hablando nada menos que de Malfoy. 

- A mí también me parece raro que Malfoy esté tan buena gente*. Pero no se puede negar que es un cambio para mejor –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tonta. 

- ¿Un cambio para mejor? Hermione, ahora está relindo* y tú lo sabes. En verdad era una pena que siendo así de bonito era tan antipático. Pero mira cómo desde que se comenzó a portar como un ser humano todas las chicas estás loquitas, loquitas. 

- Todas las chicas menos nosotras –aclaró Hermione. Hubo un silencio y después las dos explotaron en carcajadas. 

Harry no sabía qué pensar. Todo indicaba que Malfoy estaba haciéndose amigo de todos, menos de él. Obviamente esto lo tenía más confundido, y algo fastidiado. Sabía que Malfoy estaba molesto con él pero no era como para ignorarlo de esa manera. 

Harry se mordió el labio. Malfoy lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba haciéndole sentir a Harry exactamente lo que se había prometido evitar. Echó la preocupación a un lado y decidió ignorar el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos en adelante. 

* * * 

El día del viaje Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con los demás alumnos de sétimo año frente a la puerta principal del castillo. Era temprano y el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte. La noche anterior había sido la primera nevada y se respiraba aire fresco de invierno. 

Harry miró alrededor. Todos sus compañeros de año estaban usando las casacas* de promoción, porque parte de las reglas del viaje era vestir un atuendo que no muestre preferencia por alguna casa. Su mirada se paseó entre los grupos de personas, que se escuchaban hablar animadamente, y se posó en un grupo especialmente bullicioso. En él Malfoy era el centro de atención y estaba rodeado de varias chicas de distintas casas. 

Malfoy estaba hablándole de cerca a una chica muy linda, que resultó ser Cho Chang. Harry se sintió molesto y acalorado. Él no era celoso, pero coquetearle a Cho ya era el colmo. No mejoró nada la situación cuando Malfoy tomó la mano de Cho, la besó y le dedicó una sonrisa más que encantadora. 

Harry se abalanzó hacia Malfoy pero una mano firme en el hombro lo mantuvo inmóvil. Al voltear Ron lo miró con desaprobación. 

- Déjalo, Harry, por primera vez se está portando como una persona decente. Además ya deberías haber superado lo de Cho. 

- ¿De qué hablas? Es Malfoy, Ron. La persona que más odias en el mundo, ¿te acuerdas? 

- Todavía lo odio, no te preocupes. Pero tal vez si lo dejamos tranquilo va a seguir portándose como gente. 

Harry se dio por vencido. El mundo se había vuelto loco en una semana, era lo único que podía explicarlo. Ron le comenzó a hablar de lo bien que lo pasarían y Harry se distrajo un poco de su preocupación hasta que llegaron los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de tren. Harry estaba de un mejor humor, y pensó que las cosas no podían ir tan mal, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Malfoy, y éste no tratara de provocarlo. Pero al ver que Malfoy subía a un coche con Parvati, Hannah y Cho, Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas no sólo irían mal, sino peor. 

* * *

**Glosario de Peruanismos**  
buena gente: Simpático, agradable.  
casaca: chaqueta cazadora  
plancito: Conquista o plan de conquistar a alguien.  
relindo: Dos veces lindo ^_^ (argentina) 

**En el próximo capítulo** el viaje, Draco se sale con la suya y Harry lo toma muy, muy mal. 

Si quieres hacer un fanarte de esta historia, ya sea de Harry cuebierto de pintura, de Draco cubriéndolo de pintura, del retrato de Draco, etc., mándamelo por e-mail (no archivos más grandes que 400 KB, por favor). Las mejores pinturas serán publicadas. Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update, escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	5. El Alma por la Puerta

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Me demoré tanto en actualizar porque estuve en examenes finales y el capítulo que escribí resultó mucho más largo de lo planeado, así que lo dividí en dos :D  
Además quiero pedirles disculpas por cometer un "Flint". Harry está en sétimo año, así que según los libros Cho ya debería haberse graduado. Para el propósito de la historia voy a ignorar este hecho y voy a usar (con humildad) el mismo comodín que Rowling para explicar mi metida de pata: Cho repitió de año.   
Una vez más, esto es Harry/Draco slash (o relación de chico/chico). Estás avisad@...  


Capítulo Cuatro  
**El Alma por la Puerta**

_ ...se me ha vuelto a escapar  
el alma por la puerta.  
...se me ha vuelto a llenar  
el corazón de lluvia.  
_ -- Mecano 

Había llovido toda la noche. Harry estaba sentado en el descanso de la ventana del hotel donde se habían hospedado los alumnos de último año en Hogwarts. Miles de luces dibujaban la silueta de la ciudad de Shap Ville, bajo un cielo que de no haber estado iluminado por ellas, sería estrellado. Harry nunca se había imaginado que una ciudad tan inmensa pudiera ser completamente mágica. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que hubiera una capital en el Mundo Mágico. 

Una gota se deslizó lentamente sobre el vidrio, y al juntarse con otra en su camino, tomó un impulso y cayó veloz, dejando un camino húmedo que las otras gotas tan sólo siguieron. Harry pensó que aquello le recordaba a alguna metáfora, pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Lo mejor que podía prometer era guardar la inspiración para una de sus pinturas. 

Miró a su alrededor y escuchó a sus amigos dormir. Por suerte los guías no habían exagerado con el espíritu de unir las casas y les habían permitido escoger sus compañeros de cuarto. Por supuesto todos los de la misma casa habían querido estar juntos, así que Harry había terminado compartiendo un cuarto con los amigos con los que había dormido los últimos seis años de su vida. Se sintió agradecido por ello, no había nada que se sintiera más hogareño que los ronquidos de Seamus, suaves y constantes. 

En esos momentos de completa soledad y tranquilidad, Harry apenas podía comprender el mal humor en el que había estado desde que Malfoy irrumpió en su vida. Sonrió. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Malfoy estaba tratando de manipular sus sentimientos, pensaba que con esos galeones no sólo había comprado la pintura sino también al pintor. Harry bostezó, se metió a su cama y se acurrucó bajo la frazada. _Mañana será un día nuevo...mañana Malfoy no..._ Con un suspiro Harry cayó en un profundo sueño. 

* * * 

Harry era consciente de que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con Ron y Hermione desde que empezó a pintar, por lo que dedicó los primeros días del viaje a ellos. Además, era una buena distracción de los acontecimientos en las últimas semanas. 

También se hizo amigo de Ernie Macmillan, quien resultó ser un chico muy gracioso, algo así como la versión Hufflepuff de Fred y George. Durante un desayuno, Harry se rió de buena gana al ver que Ernie puso pimienta en la gelatina de Hermione sin que se dé cuenta, y ella, muy diplomática, trataba, sin éxito, de engullir el bocado sin hacer ninguna mueca. Lo más gracioso fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Ernie y le colocó un hechizo para planchar su cabello enrulado. Ernie entonces había hecho una muy buena imitación de un cantante de rock Muggle, acompañado de aplausos y gritos de sus "fans". 

A Harry le encantó la ciudad de Shap Ville desde la primera mañana. Cuando dio un paso afuera, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Las calles estaban atiborradas de magos y brujas con túnicas de todos los colores, caminando de prisa por la vereda. No había calles sino "escopuertos", como leyó Harry en un letrero. Entendió cuando vio un mago aterrizar en medio de él sobre su escoba voladora. 

Levantó la vista y su boca se abrió del todo. Decenas...no, cientos de escobas volaban en distintos niveles en el aire, todas siguiendo por grupos algún orden que Harry aún no entendía. Cuando un grupo se detenía, otro comenzaba a moverse. Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, impresionado._ Tráfico mago..._ En el nivel más alto, Harry podía divisar unos vehículos mucho más pequeños, y parecían estar, ¿aleteando? _ Lechuzas._ Cientos de ellas volaban a gran velocidad esquivándose una a la otra, cargando cartas y parceles. 

Tres días de turismo después, la señora Graham, una de los guías que acompañaban a los alumnos en el viaje ya que los profesores pasarían la Navidad en Hogwarts, les indicó que irían al castillo de Yorkshire. Al llegar Harry notó que el castillo era pequeño a comparación de Hogwarts, pero los colores de los muros y ventanales eran brillantes, y tenían una tonalidad azulina. Dentro, las numerosas cámaras habían sido decoradas para los turistas. Varios salones exhibían antiguos objetos que pertenecieron a la época. Ron estuvo prácticamente babeando sobre la Snitch que se usó en la primera Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Hermione, en cambio, no se había movido de la Cámara del Oráculo, donde una esfera parlante color azul metálico era la Enciclopedia Mágica más antigua de la Historia. 

Harry se paseó por los corredores del castillo hasta que una gran puerta con las palabras "Magia Creativa" le apresuró a entrar. Era un salón circular. Las paredes parecían hechas de un cristal grueso u opaco; lo que sea que había del otro lado no se podía distinguir. Harry caminó hasta el fondo. Encontró un pergamino que mostraba las instrucciones: "Con la pluma proporcionada, escriba la actividad creativa de su preferencia." 

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomó la pluma del tintero, y escribió bajo las instrucciones con letra imprenta: "Pintura." Tan pronto como terminó, el pergamino se enrolló y desapareció en una nube de escarcha. Harry se estaba preguntando cómo hacía para siempre meterse en líos, cuando un podio emergió de una abertura en el piso con gran estrépito. Se acercó después de recuperarse del susto, y sobre el podio vio un instrumento parecido a una varita de plástico, un cubo de colores, y una inmensa superficie plana. 

No le tomó mucho tiempo entender el mecanismo. La varita se transfiguraba en su mano en el instrumento que él deseaba con sólo pensarlo. Pensó en una tiza, luego en un aerosol, y finalmente se decidió por un pincel de acuarelas. El cubo hacía lo mismo que la varita, sólo que con colores. Probó hacer un trazo sobre la superficie y saltó de la sorpresa. Primero, el trazo también apareció en medio del salón, ampliado unas diez veces, y segundo, un sonido, leve pero brillante, se hizo escuchar. 

Sonrió. _Así que esto es Magia Creativa._ Con la mente repleta de nuevas ideas, pincel en mano y color escogido, Harry se puso a pintar. 

Tan sólo quince minutos después -aunque para Harry se sintieron horas- estaba poniendo los últimos toques a su pintura. Al leve sonido se le habían unido otros en armonía, y Harry nunca se había sentido más artista que entonces. La melodía que había compuesto estaba íntimamente ligada a la imagen que había pintado, y parecían complementarse. Por más que no deseaba terminar, no había nada más que agregar, su obra era exactamente lo que había imaginado, y más. 

Mientras la música cantaba sus últimas notas, Harry admiró su obra amplificada. La criatura lo miraba feroz pero dócil, aleteando lentamente pero con fuerza, podía distinguir el patrón de la piel escamosa y con vida, como había imaginado en su cabeza pero no recordaba haber pintado. Los ojos era lo que más lo enternecía, grandes y fríos, y mostraban una dulzura en el fondo, reservada, pero estaba allí. Era un dragón encantador, las garras simples y no del todo como las había imaginado, y es que eran imposibles de pintar. Un dragón de ojos grises. Un dragón... _¿Draco?_

Antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba, escuchó un aleteo rápido que se volvió cada vez más intenso. Miró alrededor y las paredes se volvieron cada vez más claras, hasta transparentarse del todo. Harry sintió un calor correrle la espalda y llegar a las orejas cuando vio que detrás del cristal estaban Ron y Hermione, la señora Graham y todos sus demás compañeros de año. Lo que le parecían aleteos eran en realidad los aplausos del público invisible que seguramente había presenciado todo desde el principio. Harry no pudo más que sonreír un poco, y asintió para reconocer el entusiasmo de sus amigos. 

Entonces notó una figura apoyada sobre una columna. Si Harry no había existido para Malfoy durante toda la semana, en ese momento era el centro de su atención. Malfoy lo observaba con una expresión intrigada, y su mirada, como la del dragón, era dura pero escondía algo ilegible, a menos -tal vez- que fuera mirada de más cerca. 

Harry asintió nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Malfoy. Este se enderezó de pronto, como si no hubiera esperado que Harry lo viera. Su expresión había cambiado, se la veía perdida, casi vulnerable. Miró hacia el suelo, pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos y sobre la nuca. Dio una última mirada al dragón y se fue. 

* * * 

Quedaban dos días para Navidad, y al día siguiente Harry y sus amigos tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts. Aquello no impidió que el tiempo pareciera ir más lento que nunca. Desde su experimento con Magia Creativa, Malfoy se le había aparecido por todos lados. En la fila del comedor, en el baño, en los paseos, Harry no parecía poder sacar a Malfoy y Cho de su vista. Aún cuando no estaba presente físicamente, Malfoy invadía la mente de Harry, llenándola de recuerdos deformes y sentimientos encontrados. Hoy visitarían la Cueva de las Caídas. Harry no pudo evitar recordar los ojos vivos y la sonrisa blanca de Malfoy cuando le contó de ese lugar. 

La Cueva de las Caídas era una serie de cavernas rocosas que habían sido formadas por varias caídas de agua. No había tanto para ver como para escuchar. La señora Graham contó una larga historia sobre la creación de la Caja de Pandora, acompañada por una orquesta de sonidos, desde torrentes de agua que se abalanzaban sobre los precipicios, hasta pequeñas gotas que caían inocentes, corroyendo la roca con admirable perseverancia. 

A la hora del almuerzo Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a explorar las demás cuevas. Hermione quiso quedarse junto a un pequeño lago color violeta en el que las piedritas no rebotaban, sino se deslizaban sobre la superficie del agua, como si estuviese congelada. Pero Ron la convenció de seguir con la exploración. 

Llegaron a una caverna principal, con un techo altísimo, y varias otras entradas en el primer y segundo piso indicaban que la mayoría de túneles terminaban allí. En medio y junto al piso, una gran masa de agua caía de abajo hacia arriba. Harry siguió el fluído del agua hacia arriba y vio que la Caída terminaba en el techo, que estaba cubierto de agua, tan calma y apacible que pareciera que la gravedad hubiera decidido hacer una excepción. Algunas gotas, ya sea por rebeldía o por costumbre, se resistían a quedarse con sus hermanas, y caían del techo a una velocidad casi imperceptible. Habían llenado todo el espacio de una especie de rocío flotante. Era lluvia sabiamente despistada, o una falla perfecta en el tiempo. Harry cerró los ojos, y caminó un trecho. Sintió su cuerpo encontrarse con las gotas, y éstas engancharse en su cabello y rostro, sin desintegrarse. Sonrió. 

Harry volteó cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro y entonces se le fue la sonrisa al reemplazarla una conocida sensación de calor en el estómago, que subió por su espalda hasta las orejas. 

-Cho...hola -dijo sin saber qué decir. 

Ron tomó la muñeca de Hermione y la jaló lejos de Harry y Cho. Harry tenía que recordar agradecerle más tarde. 

-Hola, Harry -dijo Cho con una sonrisa linda- ¿No es precioso?- añadió dirigiendo su vista alrededor. 

-Sí- dijo Harry algo distraído, y sin poder aguantarse, preguntó -. Así que tú y Malfoy se han hecho....amigos, ¿no? 

Cho abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa y luego dijo, algo tímida -Draco y yo hemos estado viéndonos seguido últimam... 

Una sola palabra dejó a Harry tonto. Draco. Así que ella ahora lo llamaba Draco. Regresó a la realidad cuando oyó su nombre. Cho lo estaba mirando algo extrañada, como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta y Harry no hubiera dado respuesta. 

-Me parece genial, Cho, me alegro por ti -dijo Harry sin sentimiento, y ella le dio una sonrisa inmensa. 

-Gracias, Harry, no sé por qué sentía que necesitaba tu consentimiento. Tal vez porque tú fuiste la última persona que estuvo con...con... -Cho había perdido su sonrisa y no parecía encontrarla de nuevo. 

Harry le sonrió sinceramente. -Claro que sí, sé que él también se sentiría feliz por ti. 

Cho lo miró con ojos húmedos y con labios serios. Harry se sorprendió de poder mirarle a los ojos sin miedo. Cho se acercó y él no sintió nervios. Entonces Cho lo abrazó fuertemente y Harry la abrazó de vuelta. Quedaron así por unos instantes y luego Cho se separó, miró a Harry con ternura y se alejó. La vio acercarse a un grupo de chicas de su año, y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus amigos habían llegado a la caverna central a través de los distintos túneles. Sus ojos fueron más fuertes que su voluntad, y pronto se encontró buscando el cabello casi blanco, la nariz altanera, las manos imponentes. No lo encontró. Sintió como si las gotas a su alrededor se hubieran filtrado a su corazón, llenándolo de lluvia. 

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo** Draco baila, Harry se enoja y los dos finalmente se enfrentan. 

Nota adicional:  
Magia Creativa pertenece a Underwater Light de Maya. No se pidió permiso a esta autora pero el crédito es de ella. Los que saben inglés, lean esta fic -- altamente recomendada. 

Si quieres hacer un fanarte de esta historia, ya sea del retrato de Draco, de Harry y su dragón, de la Cueva de las Caídas, etc., mándamelo por e-mail (no archivos más grandes que 400 KB, por favor). Las mejores pinturas serán publicadas en una web de fanficciones de HP en español que pornto abriré. Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update, escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	6. Sin Ti Ya No

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews, siempre los leo múltiples veces y son lo que me inspiran a seguir con la historia :D Gracias **Arashi, Jubilo, Maika, Jeru, silvia, Maggie, PiRRa, Tam, Naria, Faldren, Moryn, Mariana, veronica, GaBrIeLa, Agatha-NecroPrincess, susan, eva, **por dejar review una o varias veces, y en especial a **tomoe panquecita**, por escribirme un review larguísimo y dedicarle tanto tiempo a su fanarte de esta historia. ¡Son lo máximo, y esta historia se las dedico a ustedes!  
**Glosario:**  
Saco: chaqueta.  
Gaseosa: soda, bebida gaseosa.  
  
Una vez más, esto es Harry/Draco slash (o relación de chico/chico). Estás avisad@...  


Capítulo Cinco  
**Sin Ti Ya No**

_Tú como la cal,   
que húmeda es mortal  
Tú blanqueas mi razón   
calando hasta el colchón.   
_ -- Mecano 

-Hermione, no hay forma de que vaya vestido así a un pub lleno de gente que me conoce- dijo Harry incrédulo, mirándose de arriba a abajo en el espejo. Hermione sólo rió. Había sido muy convincente y de alguna manera había logrado que Harry se pruebe las prendas escogidas por ella. 

Sus únicos pantalones negros de vestir habían sido víctimas de un Hechizo Reductor por parte de Hermione. Se le veían muy bien, no podía negarlo, pero estaban de lo más incómodos. Arriba llevaba un polo negro simple de una tela muy suave, y encima tenía puesto lo que más le preocupaba: el saco de cuero más rojo que Harry había visto en sus 17 años. Aún así, se veía muy bien. A pesar de que no habían podido domesticar su cabello, Harry no estaba lejos de pensar que su apariencia en general era más que agradable. 

-Vamos, Harry, llegaremos tarde- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Ella y Ron jalaron a Harry casi a rastras hacia la salida. 

El Pub "Anima Aquosa" despedía olor a cigarrillo y música a todo volumen que desorientaron a Harry cuando entró. Era subterráneo y el diseño había sido basado en la Cueva de las Caídas. La pista de baile era en realidad un pequeño lago con algún tipo de hechizo y en vez de mesas había cubículos cavernosos, en donde más de una pareja ya estaba aprovechando la privacidad disponible. 

Harry se dirigió al bar y se pidió una gaseosa sin hielo, ya que no vendían licor. Apoyó su espalda en el bar y observó a las personas bailar. Blaise Sabini y Parvati estaban meciendo la pista con sus movimientos, y ya un grupo de personas los comenzaba a rodear y vitorear. Harry se rió al ver el intento de baile fallido que Ron le dedicó a Hermione antes de sacarla a la pista. Harry se divirtió al ver que Hermione le siguió el juego y los dos crearon unos pasos bastante originales. Harry se les unió cuando sus amigos le hicieron señas. Hermione entonces se sorprendió de ver que Harry se defendía en el baile, e hizo sonrojar a Harry diciéndoselo cada diez minutos. 

Fue entonces que lo vio. Las luces se avivaron, el volumen de la música disminuyó considerablemente, y el lugar se inundó de su perfume. Malfoy cruzó su mirada con la de Harry mientras se dirigía al bar, y medio segundo después, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta, volteó de nuevo a mirar a Harry de lleno. Sus ojos parpadearon, y luego registraron brevemente a Harry de arriba abajo. Sus labios se entreabrieron, y Harry hubiera podido jurar que veía incredulidad en sus ojos. Cho hizo su aparición en el momento menos apropiado, tirando de la muñeca de Malfoy para no perderlo entre el gentío. La mirada de Malfoy de endureció y éste se marchó tras Cho. 

Harry avisó a sus amigos que estaba yendo al baño, pero en vez subió unas cuantas escaleras hacia uno de los cubículos. Ya sentado hundió su cabeza en sus manos apoyando los codos sobre las piernas y trató de tranquilizarse. El breve encuentro con Malfoy lo había dejado en un estado preocupante. Se sentía corto de aire y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? Harry abrazó su estómago en un intento de calmar el dolor agudo que allí incrementaba rápidamente. Todos esas sensaciones eran nuevas, y no estaba seguro si le gustaban. Respiró hondo y decidió atribuirlas a la música que casi lo ensordecía, a las luces cegadoras y al olor a humo, sudor y Malfoy. Se paró y se empinó para asomarse por encima del muro rocoso, desde donde podía ver toda la pista de baile. 

Malfoy se acercó a Cho y la jaló con una mano a la pista de baile. A pesar de que la música era rápida, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bailar lento. Cho miraba en los ojos de Malfoy como si fuera lo más preciado en su mundo. Malfoy, en cambio, tenía cierta determinación oscura en sus ojos. Harry se alarmó y bajando las escaleras, se acercó a ellos para ver mejor. Malfoy llevaba su sonrisa falsa, la que usaba cuando un profesor le dirigía la palabra. Sus manos en la cintura de Cho se cerraron lentamente, hasta formar puños fuertemente cerrados. Harry vio cómo Malfoy se acercó a Cho, cada vez más, y ella cerró los ojos. Entonces Harry vio que una mano firme tomó a Draco por el cuello de la camisa y lo separó de Cho con fuerza. Le tomó más de un rato a Harry darse cuenta que aquella mano era la suya propia, y que ahora tiraba con fuerza de Malfoy hasta llegar al cubículo de antes. 

Lanzó a Malfoy contra la pared y empujó su mano contra el pecho del chico. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Cho?- gritó a la cara de Malfoy, pero su voz apenas se escuchó sobre la música. 

Malfoy había perdido los papeles y se le veía furioso. -Lo que yo haga o no haga con ella no es de tu incumbencia, Potter- respondió con rabia pintada en labios y mejillas rosadas. 

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Cho después de todo lo que le ha pasado, Malfoy, y no me trago por un momento que ella te importa- dijo a Malfoy en el oído para que sólo él lo escuchara. 

Malfoy le dio una sonrisa amarga. -No te hagas el idiota, Potter, tú y yo sabemos de qué es lo que se trata esto en realidad. 

Harry quitó su mano del pecho de Malfoy confundido. -Eso fue un error, Malfoy, un estúpido error que no voy a cometer de nuevo aunque mi vida dependa de ello -le dijo Harry con intención de sonar convincente, aunque él mismo no lo creía. 

Malfoy abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se acercó con la mirada ardiendo de ira. -Es triste que yo sepa mejor lo que quieres que tú mismo. 

Harry respondió sin dudar. -Y supongo que tú sabes exactamente lo que quieres, Malfoy. 

La mirada de Malfoy se abrió por un segundo, y en ella Harry leyó mil sentimientos distintos que mostraban su confusión. Malfoy se vio vulnerable al bajar la mirada hacia una de sus manos. Subió su mirada hacia la de Harry, y la sostuvo mientras elevaba su mano hasta el rostro de su enemigo. Harry sintió un dedo recorrer su mandíbula por el mismo camino por el que había sido teñido de pintura ese día inolvidable. 

Harry cerró los ojos para embriagarse de esa sensación eléctrica que sentía de la punta del pelo hasta los pies. Cuando abrió los ojos Malfoy deslizó su mano por entre sus cabellos hasta posarse sobre la nuca de Harry y lo acercó suavemente hacia él hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Harry. 

-Sé exactamente lo que quiero.- le susurró con fuerza sobre la música. Harry sintió su aliento recorrer su espalda y posarse en el pecho; una increíble sensación de calor que lo enloquecía. Malfoy se separó de pronto y miró a Harry con una furia que se veía extraña bajo la luz de lo que acababa de suceder. Malfoy cerró el puño, tomó impulso y golpeó a Harry en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Harry vio estrellas. Cayó al suelo en completa oscuridad. 

* * * 

Harry despertó para encontrarse echado en una cama, su cabeza apoyada en una almohada muy blanda. Se tocó la mandíbula pero no sintió dolor, debido seguramente a alguna medicina mágica. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Se sentó al costado de la cama y parpadeando trató de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Era un cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban, sólo que más pequeño que el suyo. Una ventana en medio de su cama y la del costado dejaba entrar la luz azulina de un cielo con luna llena. Harry volteó a mirar cuando vio un movimiento al otro lado del cuarto. Una persona se paró de un sillón en una esquina oscura, y se acercó donde él. Cuando llegó a la ventana Harry pudo distinguir, con miedo, furia, y anticipación que era Malfoy. 

-¿Te sientes mejor?- vino la voz arrastrada de Malfoy. 

Harry frunció el ceño por la pregunta extraña que venía de la persona que le había hecho sentir dolor en el principio. La ignoró -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en vez. 

Malfoy se sentó en la ventana. La luz de la luna teñía su tez de azulino, y su cabello pasó de ser casi rubio a platinado. -Discutimos, te pegué un puñete, la Graham nos encontró y nos mandó a dormir - Malfoy sonrió divertido -. Estamos en el cuarto de los alumnos castigados. 

Harry abrió la boca en indignación. -Malfoy, yo no hice nada, tú fuiste el desgraciado que decidió pegarme sin razón alguna, y mientras yo estaba inconsciente seguramente aprovechaste para inventarte la mejor mentir...- Malfoy se acercó de pronto y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, frente a Harry. Posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry, indicándole que se callara. Harry no podía siquiera imaginar qué era lo que planeaba Malfoy esta vez. 

-Fue un plan ingenioso, ¿no lo crees? -le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola. 

Harry abrió los ojos con completa indignación. Malfoy había perdido el juicio y pensaba que tumbarlo inconsciente había sido un favor. Sacó la mano de Malfoy de su boca y tomó aire para decirle su vida, cuando de pronto Malfoy se le acercó del todo y le cerró los labios con un beso. Harry se desconectó del mundo por un instante, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando Malfoy se separó Harry había perdido el aire y su corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho. 

-Harry, si no te callas nunca te vas a enterar de qué es exactamente lo que quiero- susurró Malfoy con una sonrisa limpia, de esas que Harry siempre había atesorado en su memoria. 

Harry observó el rostro de Malfoy, normalmente lleno de secretos, pero que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad, y algo de anticipación. Harry tocó su mejilla por primera vez, y se sintió flotar. Malfoy inclinó su cabeza sobre su mano y cerró los ojos. Harry tomó aire y lo soltó con un suspiro. Malfoy lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. 

Entonces algo ajeno se apoderó de Harry. Tomó la otra mejilla de Malfoy con su segunda mano y acercó ese rostro al suyo celoso, sintiendo que si no lo tomaba ahora no podría hacerlo nunca. Vio a Malfoy mirarlo con sorpresa, y deseo, y lo besó, con toda la rabia y la angustia y la dulzura que se había juntado en su corazón desde el día que Malfoy cambió el mundo que Harry conocía. Besó sus mejillas rosadas, su nariz pecosa, sus ojos de pestañas claras y nuevamente sus labios tibios. Malfoy respondía a cada uno se sus besos con un suspiro, una mirada entregada o un beso igual. Harry besó su oreja y le susurró con una voz que no sonaba suya, agitada y lasciva. -Tú eres lo que quiero, Draco. 

El efecto que tuvieron estas palabras fue sorprendente, y emocionante. La mirada de Malfoy se cegó con lujuria, empujó a Harry en la cama y se echó encima de él, besando su cuello y pasando su lengua por su mandíbula. Harry suspiró audiblemente y eso sólo avivó la determinación con la que Malfoy estaba besando cada lugar que volvía a Harry completamente loco. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Malfoy, y podía sentir la piel acalorada aún a través del polo pegado que preservaba sus curvas. Bajaron por su propia cuenta hasta escalar el montículo firme y maravilloso que era el trasero de Malfoy, y sobre él apretaron con fuerza para descargar algo de la energía que dominaba su cuerpo. Malfoy gimió su nombre, y Harry se excitó tanto que se desconoció. Se asustó. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos nuevamente y tómo el rostro de Malfoy con firmeza. 

-Malfoy- susurró. 

-Dime Draco- pidió Malfoy con una voz y una sonrisa difíciles de rechazar, y besó a Harry en la boca. 

-Draco, espera- dijo Harry mientras trataba de controlarse y no caer de nuevo por esos besos increíbles. 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco por fin. 

-Por mucho que me encanta besarte- dijo Harry dándole un beso como prueba -, tenemos que hablar. 

Malfoy le dedicó la sonrisa más encantadora que Harry le había visto hasta ese día. -Pero, claro, Harry. Hablaremos todo lo que quieras -dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos- cuando me canse de besarte. 

Y entonces, cumpliendo con su palabra, le dio a Harry el beso más intenso y apasionado de todos. Harry no pudo hacer más que rendirse por completo en los brazos de Draco Malfoy. 

* * *

*arca se abanica vigorosamente* Fiu... ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin algo de slash, ¿eh? ^_^ 

**En el próximo capítulo:** Harry y Draco por fin se besaron, muy bien, pero los cambios en sus vidas recién comienzan... 

Nota adicional: La ropa de Harry en el pub la basé en una foto de Daniel Radcliffe cuando viajó a la premiere de HP en Japón. Aunque no lo crean, la chaqueta roja se ve recontra bien con el polo negro, y no creo que haya foto que favorezca más al chico. ¡Hay que difundir el buen gusto! 

Si quieres hacer un fanarte de esta historia, ya sea del retrato de Draco, de Harry y su saco rojo, de su primer beso, etc., mándamelo por e-mail (no archivos más grandes que 400 KB, por favor). Las mejores pinturas serán publicadas en una web de fanficciones de HP en español que pronto abriré. Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update, escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	7. Me Fui Detrás de Ti

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Después de largos meses ocupadísimos con un cerro de tareas y trabajos que entregar, por fin he podido escribir el siguiente capítulo. Sospecho que esta historia la voy a terminar de escribir pronto, así que esperen updates seguido. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews para el último capítulo, y por la paciencia que me han tenido estos largos meses. En especial gracias a Airama Meg porque me dio el último empujón que necesitaba.  
  
Una vez más, esto es Harry/Draco slash (o relación chico/chico). Estás avisad@...  


Capítulo Seis  
**Me Fui Detrás de Ti**

_ Pasabas por allí, no sé bien  
Que vibró dentro de mí  
Y sin pensar me fui detrás de ti  
La luna en tu melena me ayudó a  
Seguir tus pasos por la acera  
_ --Mecano 

En sus sueños Harry había recibido un soldadito de juguete por Navidad y éste le había concedido tres deseos. Después de haber pedido una escoba voladora nueva y un gran helado de tres sabores con crema chantillí y miel de chocolate, Harry estaba preparado para desear tres deseos más cuando un pajarito comenzó a cantar villancicos en su oreja. Sus ojos se abrieron somnolientos para ver una nube de formas indistinguibles. _Anteojos_, pensó al segundo, y estiró su brazo para palpar sobre su mesa de noche. _Qué raro_, pensó cuando no sintió el metal con lunas frías sobre su palma, y trató de recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior por si le daba alguna pista de dónde los podría haber dejado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por el pajarito cantor, que esta vez no podía ser parte de un sueño. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la melodía y vio la figura de una persona frente al lavabo en el baño. Era una persona que se parecía demasiado a…¿Malfoy? _¡Malfoy!_ Un torrente de recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por su mente, varios bastante acalorados, de seguro censurables para menores de edad, y todos tenían como protagonista a un galán de cabello rubio-casi-blanco y nariz respingada, respingadísima. 

-Tus lentes están en el cajón de la mesa de noche –dijo Malfoy con voz divertida. Harry abrió el cajón con desconfianza (después de todo éste aún era Malfoy), pero efectivamente allí encontró sus anteojos. Mientras los limpiaba y se los colocaba, oyó nuevamente trino alegre, y cuando por fin pudo colocarse los lentes, volteó a ver a Malfoy y se le cayó la mandíbula. Vestido tan solo con unos jeans y sin polo, Malfoy se encontraba frente al espejo sosteniendo una navaja de afeitar, y mientras su mano libre acariciaba su cuello para sentir la cercanía del corte, la otra danzaba con gracia al ritmo de la melodía que estaba silbando. Ver a Malfoy en una situación tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan íntima le llenó a Harry el pecho de una sensación de bienestar, de haber regresado a casa. Malfoy, en el espacio de tiempo que toma pestañear, se había convertido en lo más personal que Harry había percibido nunca, cada nota que él silbaba parecía salir de su propia boca, cada movimiento de su muñeca se sentía como uno extendido de su propio cuerpo. Malfoy, no, Draco… Draco se había convertido en lo más hermoso que Harry había conocido. 

Draco terminó su ritual secando los residuos de la crema de afeitar con una toalla. Consciente del público que lo admiraba, volteó a mirar a Harry y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta del baño. Indiscutiblemente dueño de la situación, le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa encantadora. Harry tragó saliva y se sonrojó, a lo que Draco soltó una risa limpia que no parecía poder evitar, y Harry muy presto se derritió hasta hacerse una bolita sobre el colchón y se tapó completamente con el cubrecama. Si fuera por él, se quedaba allí todo el día; preferible a tener que volverse un púber cada vez que Draco era tan...mmm. 

Una abertura en el cubrecama llenó de luz su pequeño refugio, y poco después un ojo gris se asomó por ella. Harry se resignó y levantó el cubrecama para levantarse, pero Draco fue más rápido y se arrimó en la cama junto a él. Draco apoyó el codo sobre la almohada y reclinó su cabeza sobre su mano, obligando a Harry a sonrojarse aún más. Harry se quedó algo tonto al ver las curvas que formaban los bíceps y el hombro de Draco y por primera vez observó sus labios rosados a la luz del día y de cerca. Draco no parecía poder aguantarse la sonrisa burlona que jugaba en sus labios, y se acercó un poco más, a lo que Harry dio un salto y se comenzó a hundir de nuevo en la seguridad de sus cobijas. Pero Draco actuó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. La deslizó por su espalda hasta llegar a la entrada que formaban el fin de su columna y el comienzo de su trasero. De pronto aproximó a Harry hacia él hasta que estuvieron a un centímetro del otro y, para sorpresa de Harry, se detuvo allí. Harry sintió arder el calor en sus mejillas, en la garganta, en su pecho y en el estómago. La espera lo estaba matando y pronto iba a matar también a Draco si éste no lo besaba en ese instante. Pero Draco no cedió, el pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas era el único indicio de que él también estaba afectado, que tal vez él lo quería besar con tanta desesperación como Harry. Con renovado valor, Harry intentó acercarse. Tocaron la puerta. Draco salió disparado de la cama y se puso una camisa celeste y su casaca de promoción con más eficiencia de lo que Harry hubiera deseado. Segundos después la señora Graham entró al cuarto. 

- Señor Malfoy, señor Potter - la Graham los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza -. Espero que algún tiempo a solas les haya enseñado a conversar sus diferencias de otra manera que de a golpes - dijo con una expresión similar a la que usaba McGonagall en aquellas situaciones. Draco adoptó una expresión de total inocencia y arrepentimiento. 

- De hecho, mi querida profesora, hemos descubierto que la comunicación oral es muy satisfactoria - contestó Draco, y luego dio media vuelta para mirar a Harry y darle una sonrisa irresistible. Le guiñó el ojo - ¿No es cierto, Potter? 

Harry notó con gran pesar que en el espejo de enfrente su rostro se veía tan colorado que había tomado una tonalidad azulina -. Sí - trató y falló en decir Harry. Más bien le salió algo que sonaba a pársel mal hablado. 

La Graham los miró a cada uno con suspicacia y continuó-. En una situación distinta les haría limpiar algún menjunje desagradable en el piso de un salón de clase, pero como estamos de vacaciones les he postergado el castigo hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts. Malfoy, ya que está listo me puede acompañar a desayunar. Potter, cámbiese de inmediato. 

Draco tomó una postura algo cabizbaja pero de inmediato le dio una sonrisa ganadora a la Graham, y salió por la puerta seguido por ella. Harry suspiró y se metió al baño a lavarse. 

* * * 

El día pasó apresurado. Esa misma noche los alumnos de Hogwarts irían a la fiesta de Navidad y despedida del viaje. Una mezcla de emoción y pena se sentía en el aire, y nadie parecía poder callarse sobre lo que se pondrían, lo genial que serían las luces, la música y la comida de la fiesta. En la cabeza de Harry flotaban el mismo tipo de preguntas pero de una naturaleza algo más específica. Qué se pondría Draco, cómo alumbraría el salón con su sonrisa, cómo se escucharía su voz y a qué sabría Draco después de todo un día de estar sin él. 

Hermione consiguió una vez más engatusarlo a usar el atuendo de su elección, pero esta vez Harry no se quejó para nada. Le iba a estar eternamente agradecido a Hermione por conseguir que Draco lo notara esa noche en el pub. Si Hermione podía hacer su magia una vez más, Harry no estaba por quejarse. 

-Harry, en verdad admiro la manera calma con la que haces todo lo que te dice Hermione. Pero te entiendo, amigo, cuando no consigue lo que quiere esa mujer es temible –dijo Ron mientras Hermione le colocaba a Harry una corbata color plata sobre la camisa negra. 

-Ron, deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí -contestó Hermione ajustando el nudo de la corbata un poco muy estrecho. 

-Voy a hablar todo el día como si tu no estuvieras aquí -dijo Ron con el tono desganado que más le molestaba a Hermione. Harry se hubiera reído si no fuera porque Hermione aún sostenía la corbata y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de cólera. 

-Deberían estar agradecidos que me tienen a mí para no aparecerse en estos eventos hechos unos esperpentos -dijo Hermione con indignación. 

-Estamos agradecidos de llegar a ellos con vida después de las torturas de belleza que nos aplicas- susurró Ron dando un sabio paso hacia atrás. 

-Ron, –exclamó Hermione– no tienes vergüenza. 

Harry pensó que Hermione le iba a dar a Ron con el cepillo de pelo, pero a último momento, Hermione notó la expresión de espanto que portaba Ron y en vez soltó una carcajada. Al pobre de Ron se le veía transparente del susto, pero logró sonreír un poco y en unos segundos los tres estaban riéndose juntos como toda la vida. 

*** 

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron temprano al lobby del hotel y se acercaron a las grandes puertas de vidrio por donde se entraba al salón principal. Desde que llegaron ese salón había estado cerrado o servía de lugar de reunión para fiestas privadas, pero por Navidad se había organizado una fiesta para las personas hospedadas en el hotel. Los alumnos de último año en Hogwarts habían invadido casi la totalidad de los dormitorios, por lo que eran prácticamente dueños de la fiesta. Las puertas se abrieron pocos minutos después, y los tres amigos entraron seguidos de varios de sus compañeros. Tomaron una mesa junto al árbol de Navidad principal y cerca a la chimenea que ardía con un fuego azulino. Al inspeccionarla más de cerca, Harry notó que los leños eran en realidad trozos de hielo, y una sustancia azulina que emanaba de ellos daba la ilusión de llamas frías. Lo más sorprendente era que aún así, el hogar despedía un calor confortante que parecía llegar a todo rincón. 

Ya sentados, Ernie Macmillan y Ron comenzaron con su ritual de dimes y diretes, una brava competencia de bromas y juegos de palabras en el cual sólo ellos podían contender. Ernie realmente era rápido, pero Ron no se quedó atrás, y en pocos días había desarrollado una velocísima creatividad humorística que ni Harry ni Hermione habían sospechado podía poseer. Harry observaba cómo Hermione casi no podía respirar de la risa, y en los ratos en los que podía detenerse, no podía evitar mostrarle a Ron su emoción, jalándole una oreja, rozando su hombro o revolviéndole la cabellera. Ron entonces le guiñaba un ojo o le dedicaba un poco de su repertorio sólo a ella, y en esos instantes parecía como si hubiera una burbuja de cristal que los envolvía, y que dentro de ella sólo había lugar para tenerse el uno al otro. Era increíble para Harry que estos dos aún no se hayan dado cuenta, pero tal vez era mejor así, se los veía felices de esta forma inocente, y Harry pensaba que aunque se dijeran lo mucho que se importaban el uno al otro, nada de su relación cambiaría, porque eran ya los mejores compañeros. 

Poco tiempo después los músicos comenzaron a colocarse en sus lugares y calentar sus instrumentos. El salón casi estaba lleno, y Harry estuvo agradecido de haberle hecho caso a Hermione con su atuendo, ya que la mayoría de los presentes vestían muy elegantes. Algunos de ellos llevaban ternos como Harry, y otros vestían túnicas de gala como es la tradición de los magos. Las mujeres casi sin excepción llevaban vestidos largos de todos los colores, brillantes y que fluían suaves, como si estuviesen bajo agua. El ambiente lleno de luces y adornos de Navidad era espectacular, y cuando los músicos tocaron las primeras notas de jazz, Harry estuvo seguro que ésta sería una noche perfecta. 

Una hora más tarde, sin embargo, esa idea se fue debilitando y fue poco a poco siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de preocupación. Draco no se había aparecido aún. La mayoría de los Slytherin habían llegado más tarde que los demás, como era costumbre, pero ya todos habían estado allí hacía unos buenos veinte minutos, a excepción de él. Harry se disculpó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Al caminar cerca de una esquina oscura o asomarse detrás de un adorno, Harry esperaba encontrarse con el chico de la nariz respingada y los labios rosados, pero no lo vio. Llegó al lavabo y se mojó el rostro con agua. Algo no andaba bien, Draco no podría estarlo haciendo esperar a propósito, dejándolo cultivar una angustia sin objeto; algo debía haberle sucedido. Harry se puso en el papel de descubrir misterios que lo había caracterizado desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Se secó el rostro, vio su expresión determinada en el espejo, agudizó su mirada e irrumpió con pasos firmes hacía el salón. 

A poca distancia de la puerta de salida, una explosión de una naturaleza extraña se apoderó del lugar, como si la música hubiese bajado de volumen, o como si las luces se hubiesen intensificado, o como si el animado murmullo de los chicos y chicas hubiese cambiado de tonalidad. Harry lo sintió como una honda que retumbó en su cuerpo, como un destello de luz que cegó su vista por una centésima de segundo. Su cuerpo giró por su propio acuerdo, y frente a suyo vio el origen de sus sensaciones. Una visión de grandiosidad y belleza, Draco se encontraba de pie alternando su solicitud entre los amigos que lo rodeaban, sonriendo sinceramente y sin reparo. Su túnica de gala era de un blanco hielo, y la fábrica ligera formaba las plácidas curvas de su cuerpo esbelto, y caía alrededor de sus piernas con movilidad, fluyendo y formando pliegues aquí y allá. Pero aquello no era lo que más le favorecía. Era en cambio el leve tinte rosa que agraciaba su rostro, la soltura de su expresión, el movimiento sutil de sus manos que hablaban de un tiempo que es mejor. 

Harry sintió su corazón punzar con un dolor fascinante cuando vio los ojos de Draco deambular alrededor suyo buscando algo, o alguien. Por fin se posaron en la figura de Harry, y por un segundo pensó que Draco iba a sonreír. En vez, su rostro tomó una expresión de desagrado y muy pronto indiferencia, y luego tomó asiento junto con los demás. Harry se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa y la confusión, tanto que tuvo que prácticamente arranchar su mirada de la razón de su infortunio. Caminó hacia su propia mesa y se sentó a recuperar el sentido de la realidad. 

Después de la cena las parejas comenzaron a salir a bailar, y Harry se dedicó a deshojar las flores del arreglo sobre su mesa. Varias chicas habían tratado de llamar su atención, Harry era consciente de ello, pero se había hecho el desentendido y no les había dado oportunidad de acercársele. La única persona que recibía su atención era Draco. Draco en su vestido de nieve, Draco con su sonrisa de sol, Draco, Draco… Draco que esta noche sostenía su corazón en las manos y lo estrujaba de a pocos, sangrándolo con cada palabra o gesto dirigidos a alguien más. 

Al verse amenazado por el regreso de sus amigos, lleno de murmullos de preocupación que lo aturdían y preguntas que no estaba preparado a contestar, Harry se disculpó nuevamente y se encontró dirigiéndose al baño. Después de mojarse la cara con agua fría por un buen rato, y al darse cuenta que no estaba solo y algunos chicos lo miraban con extrañeza, no pudo aguantarlo más y salió del baño apresurado, dirigiéndose a las puertas que daban al jardín de atrás, desierto de personas que en vez habían preferido quedarse en el interior para resguardarse del frío. Harry pensó que de hecho hacía bastante frío, pero que era un precio justo que pagar por algo de tranquilidad. Minutos más tarde se sintió engañado en el trato al darse cuenta que no había ganado serenidad alguna, y el fantasma de Draco aún lo acompañaba, no lo dejaba olvidar. No quería saber las razones, no quería exigir disculpas, simplemente quería sentir frío, tanto frío que no lo dejara pensar, que no lo dejara siquiera considerar que todo lo que pasó había sido un sueño. 

Unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, uniéndose con sus hermanos sobre la alfombra nevada del jardín. Harry había dejado de temblar del frío, y su mirada se mantenía fija en la luna. Trató de desprenderse de la imagen de Draco sentado junto a la ventana, la luz de luna reflejada en su cabello como plata, y en su piel azul de cielo. Pero cuanto más se esforzaba en olvidar, más viva era la imagen de Draco en su mente, más puro el deseo de tocar de nuevo su rostro, o simplemente sentarse a escuchar sus comentarios arrogantes, que Harry adoraba, porque hacían de Draco un Malfoy, y porque era tanto más especial cuando Malfoy era Draco, emocionado por una cueva de caídas, encantado de una pintura mediocre hecho por un amateur, tan sólo porque era suya, o tal vez porque Harry la hizo. 

Lo primero que sintió fue un calor que lo rodeaba, y pronto se dio cuenta que eran brazos los que lo envolvían desde la espalda con fuerza, brazos inconfundibles, y el roce de un cabello suave sobre la mejilla. Harry estaba desvariando, había estado fuera demasiado tiempo y se le había congelado el cerebro, el sentido común. Draco no podía estar descansando el mentón en su hombro, ni inclinando su cuerpo entero sobre su espalda, ni abrazándolo hasta posar una mano sobre su pecho, y la otra alrededor de su cintura. 

- Qué haces aquí, Potter –susurró el Draco de su imaginación-. Estás helado. 

Pero Harry lo escuchó, Harry sintió su aliento en la oreja, Harry adoró lo cálido de sus labios cuando besaron su mejilla. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo, Draco estaba allí. _¿Por qué, con qué propósito?_ Harry viró el cuerpo hasta estar frente a frente con su mejor enemigo. 

- Eres tú. Estás aquí – Harry no parecía poder articular sus pensamientos. Draco mostró un indicio de preocupación en su rostro, que pasó furtivo sin dejar rastro. Miró a Harry con atención y en silencio-. Te esperé, pero no llegaste. Nunca llegaste. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? 

Draco parecía confundido, y quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Luego tomó a Harry de las manos, y habló. – Lo de hace un rato fue una mentira, un acto montado por mí para que nadie sospeche lo que está pasando -. Harry no esperaba esa respuesta y no tomó bien la sonrisa con la que Draco trató de quitarle importancia al asunto. – Pero ahora estamos solos, y podemos hacer lo que quieras. 

Harry se tomó un tiempo para asimilar lo que Draco proponía. Entonces su intención se lleno de furia, y miró a Draco con recelo. – ¿Quién soy para ti, Draco? ¿Alguien que debes esconder de tus amigos porque te da vergüenza? 

-¡No! –la mirada de Draco era de incredulidad, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y tomó aire. – Harry –esa palabra sonaba nueva en su boca, extrañamente agradable -, lo de anoche…estas últimas semanas tú has sido…tú eres… -una pausa-. No es vergüenza, no hay nada de malo en lo que tenemos. No esperé que te sintieras así hoy, no esperé que tú…también… -su mirada cayó. Harry no creía lo que el otro chico parecía estar dando a entender. Draco soltó sus manos y dio un paso atrás–. Esto no está funcionando. 

Draco se alejó de Harry y entró al salón nuevamente. Harry estaba estupefacto. Draco había dicho algo, y Harry estaba seguro que tenía que ver con lo que pensaba de Harry. Algo _bueno_. Pero tal vez Draco había entendido mal el mensaje. Tal vez se había marchado pensando que Harry estaba tan furioso que no lo perdonaría. Harry no podía soportar no haber siquiera tratado de hablar, de pedirle que se quede. Sus piernas se movieron lentamente, una delante de la otra, aumentando su velocidad mientras se acercaba a las puertas. Era inminente que alcance a Draco, antes de que suceda algo irreversible. 

Al poner pie en el salón Harry se dio cuenta que la música se había silenciado, la pista de baile estaba desierta, las parejas de vuelta en sus mesas. Draco terminó su conversación con el saxofonista de la banda, y pocos segundos después entonaron las primeras notas de la versión de jazz de una canción de Navidad. Harry no podía recordar cuál era aquella melodía que sonaba tan conocida y tan nueva al mismo tiempo. Draco se acercó con pasos largos y determinados hacia donde estaba Harry, cada par de ojos en el salón observando curiosos lo que acontecía. Draco se detuvo frente a él, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, hizo una venia y extendió su mano hacia Harry. 

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo Draco con voz firme y tierna al mismo tiempo, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry. 

Harry dudó un segundo, advirtiendo el murmullo que se iba esparciendo entre los presentes, una persona repitiendo la pregunta más elaborada que la anterior, agregando palabras que Draco no había pronunciado, pero el mensaje en el fondo era el mismo. _¿Quieres bailar conmigo?_

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un dedo trazar el filo de su mandíbula, como sólo Draco lo hacía. Su mirada se centró en Draco y de pronto el mundo alrededor se volvió borroso, y la única imagen nítida era Draco, una mano suspendida en el aire, esperando respuesta. Draco había arriesgado mucho, había declarado sus intenciones para con Harry de la manera más pública, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Aún así, Harry sabía lo que él quería, sin importar lo que los demás esperaran. Alzó una mano y la colocó sobre la extendida de Draco, provocando una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro y un grito sofocado unánime de todas los demás. Un Slytherin llevó a un Gryffindor de la mano hasta el centro de la pista, y bailaron. 

Draco se acercó y tomó a Harry de la cintura con firmeza, colocó su mejilla junto a la de él. Sólo entonces Harry pudo escuchar un leve murmullo que provenía de Draco. Estaba tarareando la melodía, Harry la reconoció en un instante: era la que Draco silbó en la mañana, la que invadió sus sueños y lo volvió a la realidad, la que interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry cuando despierto. Harry estrechó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco, y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Quería empaparse de Draco, y grabar su olor en su mente, y dejarse adormitar por el sonido de su voz. Así lo hizo por lo que parecieron horas. Antes de que acabara la canción, Harry pudo sentir los dedos de Draco entrelazarse entre sus cabellos y acariciar su nuca. Draco lo abrazó fuerte una última vez y se separó de él. Para entonces, la pista se había llenado de parejas, y con algo de destreza de parte de Draco, y mucho sonrojo de parte de Harry, se escaparon, aún tomados de la mano. 

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: **De vuelta en Hogwarts, todo parece marchar de lo mejor, pero una sorpresa y un malentendido más tarde, Harry se ve obligado a tomar una de las decisiones más difícles de su vida. 

Para recibir un e-mail cuando haya un update, escríbeme a arclaud@hotmail.com 


	8. Amar Es el Empiece

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** Sí, pasó mucho tiempo, demasiado. No me voy a deshacer en disculpas porque eso no va a cambiar el hecho que me demoré meses en terminar este capi a pesar de que les prometí lo terminaría a comienzos de año. Pero a pesar de lo mal que me siento y de la culpabilidad, me consuela pensar que no he abandonado esta historia ni lo pienso hacer, y que lento pero seguro, está llegando a su inevitable conclusión.

Gracias, Tam Alor, oh gran beta de las betas, por revisar con detalle y tanto cariño este capítulo, que me enorgullece (y me avergüenza al mismo tiempo) decir es el primero que ha pasado por beta antes de su publicación. ¡Y ahora, a leer!

Capítulo Siete  
**Amar Es el Empiece**

_Pero cuanto más me cura,  
al ratito más me escuece,  
porque amar es el empiece  
de la palabra amargura._  
-- Mecano

Los alumnos de regreso en Hogwarts no tardaron en comunicar al resto del colegio el histórico evento en el que Harry Potter aceptó bailar con Draco Malfoy. Pero ninguno reaccionó de manera más desconcertante que Cho Chang. La que había pedido la bendición de Harry para no menos que salir con Draco, la misma que había llorado en sus brazos, la que había puesto su confianza en él. Ella, al escuchar la noticia, había sonreído. Una sonrisa forzada y vacía.

Pareciera que con cada semana que pasaba, Cho era más amable aún. A Harry le preocupaba. Se lo mencionó a Draco un día en una de sus sesiones de pintura, cuando tenía toda la intención de terminar el retrato, y su modelo tenía toda la intención de distraerlo. Ya era la quinta vez que Draco se había pasado la mano por el cuello, pretendiendo estar dándose un masaje. Era la quinta vez que Harry olvidaba el pincel en favor de mirarlo con detenimiento.

Algo que adoraba era el efecto que una de sus miradas podía tener en el otro chico. En un día cualquiera, y aún del peor humor, Draco era innegablemente atractivo. Pero una vez que Harry plantaba sus ojos sobre él, sus músculos faciales se relajaban, de manera que su usual expresión arrogante cambiaba a una más calma. Más tierna. Por supuesto que eso nunca se lo mencionaría so riesgo de morir joven.

Algunas veces, cuando había suerte, podía provocar que Draco perdiera algo de su calculado control. Sonrió al ver que esta era una de esas ocasiones, porque el color había subido un tono en sus mejillas, y soltó una sonrisa salvaje: natural y hermosa.

Dejó el pincel, se limpió las manos en una toalla húmeda y se acercó a él. Draco había ocultado su previo desliz –seguramente no querría que se enterara de que se abochornaba bajo su mirada- con una sonrisa seductora y perfectamente adiestrada. Pero Harry se sabía el truco de memoria, y que no le haría falta más que apartarle el cabello de la frente, o trazar las yemas de los dedos sobre sus mejillas. Realizar cualquier gesto de cariño genuino –lo que resultaba facilísimo- era suficiente para que su actuación se desmorone. Esta vez pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Había descubierto recientemente que ese gesto, por un lado, lo hacía enfadar por el desarreglo que causaba en su peinado, y por el otro le provocaba escalofríos. Draco arrugó la nariz de disgusto mientras sacudía los hombros tratando sin éxito de ocultar su debilidad.

–Te ves precioso cuando te enojas por una trivialidad –señaló Harry con una sonrisa.

–Ya te he dicho que el cuidado de mi cabello es vital, y pensé que te había quedado claro que tus cursilerías son de muy mal gusto y para nada bienvenidas –su tono trataba de ser ácido, pero no ayudó ni su sonrisa ni su mirada embelesada.

–Y yo pensé que te había quedado claro que me importa una calabaza que no aprecies la forma cómo te quiero. Te va a caer igual.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero luego exhaló, miró hacia arriba en exasperación y se mostró abochornado. Parecía como si siempre le tomara por sorpresa cuando Harry decía lo que sentía por él. Había comprendido en los meses que habían estado juntos que a Draco no le nacía decírselo, sino más bien se lo demostraba. Como con la manera casi embobada con la que lo estaba mirando en ese preciso momento. Sabía que le gustaba el verde de sus ojos, porque se lo había dicho hacía unas noches, a ruegos insistentes de parte de Harry para que le dijera aunque fuera una cosa que le gustaba de él. Draco lo había mirado incrédulo, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Como no lo era, dijo "Todo". Y después había enumerado la larga lista que conformaba el todo, hasta que Harry le pidió que por favor no siguiera si deseaba mantenerlo con vida. Draco había reído y Harry sintió cómo por fin su sangre circulaba como era debido, en vez de acumularse en su rostro.

Ahora la víctima del escrutinio era Draco. Y no parecía estarlo tomando mucho mejor que Harry.

-Potter tonto y pezuñiento –fue su respuesta elocuente. Harry lo tomó de la cintura y apretó fuerte.

-¡Qué poco opinas de ti mismo, Malfoy! La gente de la que te enamoras…

-Cállate ya y dame un beso.

Harry no se hizo de rogar. Tomó su rostro y se lo acercó con suavidad, y besó cada curva de su boca, mientras acariciaba cada plano de sus mejillas. Draco se dejó besar, y tal vez algo embriagado, tan sólo atinaba a presionar su cuerpo contra el de Harry, palmas sobre su espalda. Draco era tibio y algo pequeño. Encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, y olía riquísimo.

-Draco –dijo dándole un beso final en la nariz pecosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Draco andaba aún risueño por el beso.

-Cho me saca de quicio. No puede ser que después de lo que pasó en el viaje le parezca de lo mejor lo nuestro–se quejó. Draco exhaló.

-Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto. Cho es una chica lindísima que está feliz por nosotros.

-¿Tan linda? –no pudo evitar el tono celoso que se agregó a su voz.

-¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que eres un bobalicón, amor? Ah sí, te lo dije yo ayer, y el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese…

-Está bien, ya capto la idea –Harry sonrió-. Aún así no me gusta cómo te mira, y últimamente la veo en todos lados. Creo que tiene algo entre manos.

Draco lo miró con ojos cansados y tomó sus manos. Besó una por una, cerrando los párpados en señal de profundo cariño.

-¿Entiendes? –Draco lo miró y se sonrojó-. Mira cómo me tienes. ¿Crees que me encanta poner esta cara de idiota cada vez que me miras? No puedo evitarlo. Piensa en hoy, Harry. Nada más importa.

Harry asintió. Aunque nunca entendía por qué Draco insistía en decirle que aprovechara el ahora. Era prácticamente negarle un mañana.

Durante las siguientes semanas Cho se convirtió en su piedra en el zapato. Ella y Draco se saludaban todos los días y conversaban lejos de los oídos de Harry, a una distancia demasiado corta el uno del otro para su gusto. Miraba estos intercambios privados con celo, y observó que Cho comenzaba con un semblante apagado, pero terminaba riendo abiertamente, cortesía de la compañía que Draco le ofrecía tan voluntariamente.

El colmo fue cuando empezaron a practicar Quidditch juntos. Draco decía estarle enseñando algunas tácticas de buscador. A Harry le pareció sospechoso el que alguien tan competitivo como el capitán de Slytherin pudiera compartir su estrategia con un oponente tan fácilmente. Esto no pintaba bien. Había estado así desde hacía tiempo y ya era hora de ponerle el fin.

-Aún no entiendo por qué es que tienes que no sólo aguantarle sus berrinches sino encima darle tutelaje.

Draco se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración.

-Las razones por las que pienso que debo hacerlo tan sólo me incumben a mí y a Chang. Debería bastarte con mi palabra.

-Pues no me basta -dijo Harry en voz alta-. Estoy harto de ver a esa chica pavoneándose frente a ti en el Gran Salón, por los corredores y ahora en el campo de Quidditch. ¡Como si yo no existiera!

Draco soltó una carcajada. Sólo logró que Harry se enfadara más.

-Potter, escúchate. Los celos te han sacado de quicio. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirte que no pasa nada entre ella y yo?

-Ninguna vez más porque acá termina. Vas a tener que dejar de verla si te importa un bledo nuestra relación.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –su sonrisa era divertida. Pero cuando Harry no dijo nada pasó a ser fría-. Esto no lo puedo permitir. Tengo todo el derecho de tener amigos y hacer con ellos lo que me de la gana mientras no te esté descuidando –Una pausa-. Voy a ir a entrenar con Chang, y espero que cuando regrese hayas pensado bien lo que has dicho hoy, y recapacitado –Salió con paso apresurado.

Esto no estaba saliendo como planeado. La víctima aquí era Harry y aún así Draco se las había arreglado para hacerlo sentir culpable. Sin embargo, Draco nunca había sido tan cortante sobre un tema serio. Harry sospechó que se le había pasado un poco la mano y decidió pedir perdón.

Estuvo bastante inquieto las dos horas que duraba la práctica, y faltando diez minutos caminó hacia la cancha para darle el encuentro. Ya no había nadie en el aire, pero la luz de los vestidores estaba prendida, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Entrando al corredor principal escuchó unas voces que venían de uno de los cuartos. Ya más cerca distinguió claramente la voz de Cho. Parecía estar llorando.

-…que decirte algo muy importante. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. En el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos me has mostrado lo que significa ser amada. Pase lo que pase siempre te guardaré en mi corazón.

Alguien abrió la puerta de un golpazo, descubriendo una escena perturbadora. Más tarde Harry se daría cuenta que ese alguien había sido él mismo, pero en el momento sus sentimientos encontrados se lo impedían.

Draco abrazaba, no, _tomaba_ de la cintura a Cho, y esta tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Los dos se sobresaltaron al oír la puerta, y una nube de obvia culpabilidad cubrió sus miradas al darse cuenta de quién los había encontrado en medio de ese intercambio íntimo.

Harry nunca olvidaría lo que sintió en ese momento. El acelerado palpitar de su corazón estaba obligándolo a tomar aire demasiado rápido, y el mundo le daba vueltas. Pensó… _deseó_ que su corazón estallara con la presión. Draco no tuvo ni la decencia de alejarse de ella, sino que sólo murmuró un "disculpa, tengo que hablar con él en privado". En ese instante fue que Harry escuchó a su corazón quebrarse, literalmente. Pudo jurar que sentía desparramarse la sangre caliente y pegajosa por las grietas. Un dolor agudo en el pecho era lo único que le aseguraba que aún estaba con vida.

-Harry, ven conmigo –dijo con una voz demasiado calculada, demasiado despreocupada, demasiado ingenua de lo que acababa de suceder. Lo tomó del brazo.

-¡NO! –Harry sacudió su brazo con fuerza-. No me toques –amenazó con una voz irreconocible.

Draco pareció caer en la cuenta de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que parecían porque mantuvo la serenidad, pero dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, con lo que Chang dio la vuelta y se escurrió por otra puerta. Era increíble. Hasta se leían la mente, los tortolitos.

-¿Esto es a lo que llamas calmarte, Potter? –murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Cómo puedes _osar_ hablar sobre lo que yo debería o no hacer cuando te has estado… acurrucando con esa pu--

-CUIDADO –un respiro– con lo que dices.

-¡Y para colmo la defiendes! Dime, ¿cuál va a ser tu excusa esta vez? Seguro que estaban intercambiando recetas de cocina. O le estabas enseñando defensa personal. ¿Qué diablos podrías estar haciendo abrazándola como si fuera… -De pronto sintió como si hubiera olvidado sus anteojos, porque el mundo estaba nublado y… ¿húmedo?

El rostro de Draco se ablandó una fracción.

-Harry… por Merlín, no es lo que te imaginas. Somos amigos, Harry. Esa es la razón. Has tenido una infancia fragmentada, incompleta, y tal vez por eso no lo sabes, no lo reconoces.

-No –fue casi una orden-. No vas a echarme la culpa porque tú nunca aprendiste a querer –Draco frunció el ceño, dolido-. Puede que cuando era niño no haya conocido el amor, pero ahora sé lo que se siente, y lo reconozco. Eres tú quien no lo respeta.

-Está bien, está bien –concedió-. Puede que los dos estemos haciendo algo mal. Hablemos, arreglemos las cosas. Pero espera a que te calmes un poco y podemos conversar, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry recordó lo que había sentido desde que Cho invadió sus vidas. Pensó en la cantidad de ocasiones en las que le repitió a Draco que Cho era un problema, y él no lo escuchó. Consideró lo que había sucedido hoy. Cuando ya dolido abrió su corazón aún más para darle otra oportunidad a Draco, y al hacerlo lo único que recibió fue un golpe más fuerte. Ese era el problema: Harry se daba por entero, y aún así no sentía que Draco hiciera lo mismo. Había confiado en él y había salido lastimado.

-Quiero irme.

-¿A la torre Gryffindor? Está bien, debes descansar.

-No –Draco no entendía, no podía saber lo que él significaba para Harry-. Quiero a alguien que me comprenda, a quien le importe lo que siento y lo que necesito.

-Harry… -su voz se quebrantó- Harry, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Ha sido un malentendido, es todo lo que ha sido. Por favor –era la primera vez que lo decía-, te pido que por favor no tomes tu decisión esta noche.

Estaba demasiado nublado como para verlo, y era _necesario_ ver a Draco sobre todo en este momento. Tal vez sería lo último… Harry parpadeó para dejar caer dos lágrimas. No había llorado desde los cuatro años, cuando le dijo a su tía Petunia que la quería, y ella le recomendó que guardara su amor para alguien que lo correspondiera.

Cuando la imagen de Draco estuvo nítida, Harry se vio en él como un espejo. Tal vez las lágrimas no habían mojado sus mejillas, pero sus músculos estaban contraídos en profunda tristeza.

-Perdón. Es muy tarde –dijo Harry. Algo en la expresión de Draco se rompió-. No me busques más.

* * *

¡Waaaa! A mi me da más pena que a ustedes este final. Fue muy difícil de escribir. Pero no desesperen, aún queda más historia. No voy a poner lo que pasará en el próximo capi porque… bueno, arruinaría la sorpresa. prometo hacer lo posible por escribir rápido

**Nota adicional:** En respuesta al primer review que me han dejado, quisiera asegurarles que la reseña de la historia sigue vigente. En el próximo capítulo verán por qué, no se me alteren :D 


	9. Beso Al Viento

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:**Ya ya, mejor es tarde que nunca. Esto se lo dedico a todas las personas que me enviaron emails para apoyarme, alentarme a que siga y contarme el cariño que le tienen a la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! También me voy a tomar un tiempito para estar muy molesta con por eliminar todas mis separaciones de sección en los capítulos anteriores¡Grrrrr! Listo. 

Los créditos de beta van de nuevo a Tam Alor, a quien adoro y admiro por su atención al detalle y la rapidez de su edición.

Capítulo Ocho  
**Beso Al Viento**

_La soledad es una estación de madrugada;  
un beso al viento, una canción desesperada.  
Y hemos quedado hoy a las diez,  
vuelve a latir mi corazón;  
como la primera vez._

Era un verdadero desperdicio, la cantidad de elfos que se ocupaban de limpiar un dormitorio en Hogwarts. Harry había visto a Dobby hacerlo sin ayuda y con sólo tronar los dedos. Tomando en cuenta que aquí eran cinco habitantes, y lo que significaba el trabajo adicional de elevarlo de la cama para hacerla, Harry calculaba que unos tres elfos como máximo podrían terminar la tarea en el mismo tiempo. En cambio, los nueve que ahora sacudían camas y estiraban edredones se estorbaban los unos a los otros por su excesivo afán, disminuyendo el esfuerzo de grupo.

Era esta la conclusión más importante a la que Harry había llegado después de cuatro días de auto–encierro en su dormitorio. La segunda más importante era que debía estarse volviendo loco si contar elfos era lo más productivo que hacía en el día.

Hermione lo había llamado "profunda depresión". Harry se preguntaba si la depresión alguna vez venía acompañada de cualquier otro adjetivo. Tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en la China, era bien sabido que no es posible caer en una depresión leve.

De cualquier modo le convenía que los que tomaban las decisiones creyeran que necesitaba el tiempo a solas. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que quería que lo dejaran contar elfos en paz.

Y que... tal vez... él...

Diablos, estaba harto de esto. Toda la confusión, toda esta inseguridad. Un momento estaba tranquilo, leyendo una revista de Quidditch, haciendo sus tareas (Snape y McGonagall eran los únicos que no participaban de la empatía que había despertado en el profesorado de Hogwarts, y le enviaban el trabajo de clases a la torre), y al momento siguiente estaba despilfarrando lo que debían ser las últimas lágrimas que le quedaran. No podía ser posible llorar tanto. Tal vez alguien le había puesto un hechizo.

Una lechuza le dejó una nota. McGonagall por fin le daba un ultimátum: regresar a clases mañana o internarse en la enfermería. Esa mujer era sabia. Nadie en sus cabales se hubiera entregado voluntariamente a los cuidados expertos pero poco compasivos de la señora Pomfrey. Al menos sabía que aún tenía la sensatez de escoger la primera opción.

o o o

Volver a la rutina de Hogwarts le sentó mejor de lo que esperaba. El entrenamiento de Quidditch le daba la oportunidad de extenuarse hasta el punto de olvidar. Los profesores se habían mostrado más estrictos, obligándolo a ponerse al día en todas las clases y tareas perdidas. Harry le estaba eternamente agradecido a McGonagall por presionar a sus colegas para que le dejaran tanto trabajo que le era imposible detenerse a pensar en otra cosa. La había subestimado como jefa de Gryffindor durante años.

Todo hubiese marchado de lo mejor si no fuese por el taller de pintura. Harry se negó rotundamente a regresar, y McGonagall no podía obligarlo a participar en una actividad extracurricular. Harry podría haber hecho el esfuerzo como con las otras clases, pero sobre este punto no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer. Había llegado a relacionar demasiado la pintura con cierto... personaje que no quería recordar.

Los efectos de alejarse de su herramienta principal de expresión no tardaron en hacerse notar. Harry tomó una actitud de rebeldía que no sabía era parte de él, manifestándose en una personalidad sarcástica, un humor cruel y una hostilidad que brotaban de manera tan natural que a veces le estremecían. Aunque inquieto por su propio comportamiento, Harry daba cabida libre a su deseo de proyectar esa imagen sombría e insistía en vestir completamente de negro aún en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Los efectos secundarios eran aún más difíciles de ignorar, ya que Ron se lo hizo recordar por semanas con uno de sus característicos ataques de envidia al ver que Harry, claramente menos agradable como compañía, de pronto había despertado la curiosidad de un sinnúmero de chicos y chicas. De forma definitivamente masoquista, los interesados parecían atraídos a este nuevo Harry misterioso y cínico. Harry le informó a Ron que podía tomar a todas y todos –a esto Ron hizo una mueca de asco– los que quisiera para sí. Harry no estaba interesado. Nunca más estaría interesado.

No se dio cuenta de la razón más importante por la que se sentía mejor hasta que esa razón se esfumó, o más bien, reapareció. Y lo hizo en todos lados. Las escaleras al Gran Salón, la mesa de Slytherin, el corredor hacia Pociones, las gradas del campo de Quidditch, el baño de los prefectos, frente al lago… A donde quiera que mirara estaba plagado de la cabeza rubi–blanca, la nariz respingada, las manos incriminantes y la mirada fija y aguda, que no miraba a Harry, sino dentro de Harry, como si supiera, como si entendiera.

–Harry, Draco volvió a su mansión hace un mes. No te lo dije porque pensé que sería obvio. No lo entiendo¿Cómo te explicabas el que no se le haya visto en semanas? Y además... –Aquí Hermione detuvo su discurso, víctima de una mirada asesina de parte de Harry.

Nadie la había dicho nada y sólo sabía que Hermione había formado parte del engaño. Ella bajó la mirada y murmuró algo. Pero Harry no la podía escuchar. Sus pensamientos habían regresado a un chico altanero que podía engendrar el odio más profundo que Harry había conocido, y al mismo tiempo encajar dentro de sus brazos como si fuese mandado a hacer a su medida.

No sabía qué iba a hacer de él al día siguiente, cuando tuviese que enfrentar esta absurda realidad, en la que Malfoy había vuelto para atormentarle, como lo había hecho desde el primer día en la tienda de túnicas. Pero esta vez no con miradas de superioridad y palabras viles, sino con su nariz secretamente pecosa, su sonrisa encantadora, y sus manos de poesía.

o o o

A falta de una mejor estrategia, Harry resolvió ignorar a Draco por completo. Meses de práctica en sintonizar todos sus sentidos en Draco no lo ayudaban, e inevitablemente lo seguía con la vista, con el oído, con el olfato... Draco tampoco ayudaba. Camisas apretadas, cabellos alborotados, perfumes característicos, miradas intensas y gestos insinuantes Definitivamente No Ayudaban.

Además le había dado por _acechar_ a Harry, porque no había una palabra más adecuada. Después de clase, o de la práctica de Quidditch, Draco estaba ahí, esperándolo, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. Al comienzo le hablaba: "Una palabra, Harry" o "Sólo cinco minutos de tu tiempo", o en el peor de los casos "No me obligues a hacer algo drástico para poder hablar contigo". Y Harry luchaba contra todo lo que le dictaba su cuerpo. No quería más que tomarlo en sus brazos y romperlo a besos y perdonarle todo lo que había hecho y lo que iría a hacer en el futuro. Pero no podía hacerse eso. Debía mantener algo de dignidad por su propio bien.

Los días pasaban, y la mirada de Draco le quemaba la nuca, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Ya no tenia que voltearse para saber que Draco estaba allí, aún sin darse por vencido hasta decirle a Harry todas las mentiras que había tenido más tiempo que suficiente para inventar. Harry lo odiaba como sólo se puede odiar a un ser amado.

La semana antes de los exámenes finales, Draco dejó de mirarlo, y a esto, Harry no pudo evitar voltearse. La mirada de Draco se posaba decidida sobre Snape, mientras éste recogía algunos ingredientes para la poción del día.

–A pesar de ser un procedimiento sencillo, voy a necesitar de su total y absoluta atención mientras les muestro cómo se vierte una sustancia gelatinosa. Su capacidad mental, o más bien la escasez de ella, así lo requiere –dijo Snape mientras se situaba frente a un gran caldero. De pronto Draco se puso de pie y avanzó hasta estar frente al maestro de Pociones–. Señor Malfoy¿se puede saber quién le ha dado permiso para interrumpir la clase? –preguntó con severidad.

Malfoy le dio una sonrisa encantadora, que estremeció a Harry, luego se volteó y encaminó directamente hacia él. No se le ocurría qué podía tener en mente Draco, y lo único que resonaba en su mente era el recuerdo de una amenaza: "no me obligues a hacer algo drástico". Draco se detuvo frente a Harry y se agachó hacia él. Harry se hundió en su asiento. Draco se acercó más. _No_, pensó Harry, _no se atrevería_.

Pero Draco no terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, sino que tomó al caldero de Harry, lleno hasta el tope de una sustancia mucosa que le había quedado de una poción mal hecha, y vertió todo el contenido sobre el suelo.

–¿Es así más o menos como se vierten las sustancias gelatinosas, Profesor? –preguntó Draco en el tono más inocente.

Snape entreabrió la boca y luego la cerró nuevamente, como sorprendido de que por primera vez no podía negar que Draco se merecía un castigo, y que no le podía echar la culpa a Harry.

–Señor Malfoy, servirá su castigo a las diez en esta sala. Señor Potter, usted lo acompañará –Harry abrió la boca de la indignación–. Cierre la boca Potter, no le sienta bien a su ya descompuesto rostro. El señor Malfoy debe haber tenido algún motivo que le haya llevado a ese desliz inusual en su impecable comportamiento. Hará el castigo con él.

Draco caminó con toda calma a su escritorio a sentarse. Luego reinició su mal hábito de mirar fijamente a Harry, esta vez con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

o o o

Harry necesitó cinco lavados de cara, siete vasos de agua y tres visitas al baño debido al agua que había tomado antes de poder sentirse listo para enfrentar la soledad acompañada por Draco Malfoy. Respiró tan hondo que le dio mareo, y finalmente se encaminó a la sala de Pociones.

Entró con el único propósito de terminar el castigo cuanto antes, mientras ignoraba completamente a Draco. Fijó su mirada en Snape, pero aún así por el rabillo del ojo podía distinguir la silueta familiar del causante de todos sus males.

–Esta vez sí podrán usar magia –dijo Snape para sorpresa de Harry– pero únicamente para teñir estos frutos secos de color lavanda. Un pedido especial de la Profesora Delacour. Empiecen.

Harry no podía creer su suerte. Teñido era una de las tácticas que había perfeccionado en la clase de pintura, y si le dejaban usar magia, podría terminar su parte en sólo cinco minutos, y luego largarse de ese maldito lugar. Sacó su varita y pretendió tener muchas dificultades para el placer de Snape, hasta que abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Entonces puso manos a la obra, y comenzó a teñir cada fruto en segundos. No cayó en la tentación de voltear a ver el progreso de Draco, y se felicitó por ello. Terminó rápidamente como había previsto, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Con suerte tomaría a Draco desprevenido y no tendría tiempo de siquiera chistar. Alargó su mano para tomar el picaporte, y ésta chocó contra una superficie blanda y cálida: la palma de Draco. Subió la mirada y maldijo por haberse concentrado tanto en no mirarlo, que no se dio cuenta que había ido a bloquear su única vía de escape.

–Déjame salir, Malfoy.

–No.

–Déjame salir o me pongo a gritar hasta que venga Snape.

–_Silencio_ –pronunció Draco, y cuando Harry lo insultó no salió nada de su boca. Al bajar la mirada notó que la varita de Draco apuntaba directamente a su garganta. La sabandija no había silenciado la puerta para que Snape no lo escuchara, sino que había silenciado al mismo Harry para que no pudiera gritar–. Así está mejor, _Potter_. Ya me estaba hartando de esta pataleta tuya de no querer escucharme ni por un minuto.

Harry movió los labios claramente para que Draco los pudiera leer:

–Te odio.

La expresión de Draco no cambió, pero el brillo de sus ojos bajó una tonalidad. Frunció los labios y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Harry con tanta fuerza que seguramente allí encontraría moretones al día siguiente.

–Tienes el derecho de pensar lo que te dé la gana después de mi explicación, no antes –dijo en voz grave.

Harry apartó su brazo de un manotazo, y corrió lejos de él. Maldita sea, no podía decir un encantamiento para defenderse porque estaba mudo. Buscó con desesperación alguna otra salida. Pero antes de poder encontrarla, Draco pronunció otro encantamiento, y sus muñecas se adhirieron a la pared sobre so cabeza, como si estuviesen hechas de metal, y la pared fuese un imán. Con la espalda sobre la pared, no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía moverse de ese lugar. Estaba acabado. El niño que había vencido a Voldemort siete veces, estaba por ser derrotado por dos hechizos... y un Slytherin con motivación.

Draco se acercó con un movimiento casi felino, hasta estar a centímetros de Harry. Su sonrisa era feral, y su mirada se posó sobre la cicatriz de Harry, sus orejas, sus mejillas, su nariz y finalmente se detuvo en sus labios.

–Confío en que te has dado cuenta de que en este momento –lo miró a los ojos– puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

Harry agradeció por primera vez estar mudo, porque sospechaba que si no fuese así hubiera soltado un sonido bochornoso.

–Harry... –dijo en un tono cansado– Harry, Harry, Harry –repitió en un tono paternal mientras apoyaba contra la pared sus manos, a los dos lados de su cabeza–. Sólo mírate, Harry. Ojeras bajo los ojos, contextura tan delgada que se te pueden ver los huesos y una actitud lamentable hacia las personas que te quieren.

–Tú no me quieres –Harry pronunció claramente en silencio. Draco rió de una forma amarga.

–Ya llegaremos a ese punto, tómalo con calma. Me refería a tus amigos. Los tratas como basura, Harry, y ni te das cuenta.

Harry frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberlos tratado mal. Pero tampoco recordaba haberlos tratado del todo. No se acordaba de la última vez que había pasado tiempo con sus amigos. Detestaba que Draco tuviera razón.

–Así no eres tú, Harry. La actitud de anti–héroe va contra tu naturaleza. Aunque debo admitir que el nuevo atuendo es más atractivo que los trapos viejos de Dudley –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que Harry conocía bien porque eran una invitación a saborearlas. El aliento se le cortó, y sintió un rubor cubrirle las mejillas cuando sus ojos deambularon para posarse por un segundo sobre los labios de Draco. A esta distancia, Draco seguramente podía hasta leer sus pensamientos.

–Lo sé, Harry –dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su oído–. Yo quiero lo mismo que tú.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que le hizo sacudir los hombros. Había olvidado lo irresistible que podía ser Draco cuando se lo proponía. Olvidó la forma cómo sus pensamientos se nublaban para dar paso tan sólo a aquellos que podrían saciar sus deseos. Se olvidó de que su honor, su dignidad y sus principios no valían nada al lado de la posibilidad de acercar su rostro al de él y rozar los labios contra los suyos.

–Pero –a esto Draco trazó la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz. Harry sintió sus pestañas sobre la mejilla por una milésima de segundo–, no podemos hasta que me escuches, o esto no pasaría de ser un desfogue de dos personas que se atraen mutuamente –Una pausa–. Mucho.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que había tenido los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió al perder contacto con Draco, quien al parecer se había separado varios centímetros de él. La sensación era sofocante. Su pulso se había acelerado a velocidades alarmantes, su temperatura había subido al menos un grado entero y su respiración lo agitaba. Tenía ganas de acceder a cualesquiera que fuesen sus condiciones, por un beso.

Draco sabía el poder que poseía sobre él, y hubiera podido hacer lo que se le antojara con Harry, incluso vengarse por la cantidad de veces que Harry le había dado la espalda desde el primer día que se conocieron. Pero del mismo modo Harry sabía que Draco no iba a aprovecharse de él. Nunca lo hacía. Tenía una manera de convencer a los demás para que hicieran lo que él quería, pero de manera totalmente voluntaria. Era lo que lo hacia tan irresistible. Cuando Draco Malfoy te deseaba, podía convencerte de que nunca habías deseado a alguien con mayor urgencia. A Harry le excitaba tan sólo saber que Draco lo deseaba.

–Me vas a escuchar Harry Potter, aunque sea lo último que hagas –dijo con ligereza, como si estuviese hablando de lo que comió en el almuerzo–. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió ese día en el campo de Quidditch, no sé si todas las estrellas se desalinearon, o si era un buen día para las maldiciones, o si fue pura mala suerte. Lo único que sé es que lo que pensaste que estaba pasando entre Cho y yo no podría estar más alejado de la verdad.

Harry odiaba a Draco. Ah, cómo lo odiaba en ese momento. Cómo quería arrancarle una pestaña con cada palabra hiriente, cómo quería morderle la boca venenosa hasta hacerla sangrar. Y toda esa furia se estaba juntando detrás de sus ojos, que como si fuera poca humillación, le comenzaban a picar.

–No quise decirte la verdadera razón por la que Cho y yo nos veíamos tan seguido por respeto a su privacidad.

Harry estaba muriéndose. Sí alguna vez había estado cerca de la muerte, contando todas las que había enfrentado a Voldemort, esta era la qué más cercana se sentía a la muerte. A estar muriéndose, lenta y dolorosamente. Una gota cayó sobre su mejilla.

–Cho es una buena chica, Harry. Muy sensible. Tanto que después de tres años recién está comenzando a superar la muerte de Cedric.

Harry no esperaba que la conversación cambiara de rumbo tan repentinamente. ¿Cedric¿Qué tenía que ver Cedric con que Draco se haya dejado atrapar por una mosquita muerta?

–Comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos porque teníamos algo en común.

Harry frunció los labios con furia. Draco sacudió su cabeza, cansado.

–Lo que tenemos en común... eres tú, Harry.

Confusión. Algo no encajaba. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Draco?

–Cho solía tener todas las razones para quererte, Harry. Pero después de lo que pasó en la Tercera Prueba, ella no podía evitar odiarte.

Harry frunció el ceño totalmente confundido.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry. ¿Cómo explicar el que Cho haya querido salir contigo en quinto año?

Harry asintió.

–Es muy simple. Cho se vio en la necesidad de acercarse a ti, con la idea de herirte en el momento que más te podría afectar, para maximizar el efecto.

Harry separó los labios de la sorpresa. Y cierto aire de comprensión debió expresarse en su rostro, porque Draco añadió:

–Sí, eso explica muchas cosas. Me contó que no lo pasaste muy bien con ella. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la clase de daño que ella quería causarte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por el odio, y desistió.

Harry se quedó pensativo, y luego volvió su mirada a la de Draco. Trató de hacerle una pregunta, pero nada salió de su boca. Draco se vio algo abochornado y terminó el hechizo silenciador sobre Harry, aunque aún mantuvo sus muñecas adheridas a la pared. Eso no le molestaba a Harry demasiado.

–Dijiste que tú y ella me tenían a mí en común, pero no puedo ver cómo su historia encaja con la tuya.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa un poco muy controlada, como si no quisiera mostrar que había perdido algo de control sobre la situación.

–Bueno... Harry, yo tenía todas las razones para odiarte desde ese primer día en el tren donde me negaste tu amistad, y viví mi vida en pos de ese rencor. Pero después de la subasta, y aún después de todo este lío que a mi parecer no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pues... –Se tardó unos instantes en continuar, como si estuviera probando las palabras en su mente antes de saborearlas– no he podido evitar quererte.

Harry sintió un vapor cálido queriendo filtrarse por las grietas de sus heridas, aún frescas, de escuchar por primera vez las palabras que Draco había resguardado tan celosamente todos esos meses. Nunca tuvo quejas, porque sentía que Draco podía decirle cosas aún más valiosas con los ojos, con la sonrisa o las manos. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba, eso que anheló toda su infancia y se lo negaron, esa palabra que significaba amar y desear al mismo tiempo: querer; ahora se había vuelto adicto a ella, desde el momento que salió de la boca de la única persona a la que se la había creído de verdad. No como algo que se pone al pie de una carta, o como lo que dicen las madres a los amigos de sus hijos.

Era una sensación extraña, la de ser invadido por una alegría tan pura, pero aún querer apagar esa llama antes de que se extienda hasta no dejar rastro de que alguna vez había existido. No podía imaginarse una sensación más terrible que la cruel ronda de "vencidas" que jugaban dentro suyo su mente contra su corazón.

–Draco...

–Sí, Harry... –susurró un segundo después de deslizarse nuevamente junto a Harry, donde lo estaba volviendo loco con sólo mirarlo. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a utilizar todas las armas a su disposición para influir en la decisión de Harry. Lo estaba haciendo todo muchísimo más difícil.

–Dra–draco... –tartamudeó torpemente.

–¿Mmm, Harry? –dijo mientras soplaba un hilo de aliento sobre su oreja, definitivamente su movida estrella, y la que había estado guardando hasta el momento más crucial. Una ola de calor y frío atravesó a Harry por la espalda y se aventuró a todo lo largo de sus piernas, haciendo su estadía en la parte más sensible de un joven de 17 años. Un joven, al parecer, bastante apto y dispuesto. Esta vez ningún hechizo silenciador pudo acallar el auténtico gemido que nació de la parte más salvaje de su ser. Nada podía superar la sensación de este momento, a menos que Draco le retornara el gemido, lo cual acababa de hacer de manera involuntaria, y por lo tanto, irresistible. Harry suspiró. Y suspiró de nuevo. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

–Ya no te quiero, Draco –Harry se obligó a decir–. Ya no te quiero así que, por favor, sólo déjame en paz.

Draco se congeló en ese instante. Después de unos segundos y con lo que pareció una fuerza de voluntad descomunal, se empujó de la pared para separarlos.

–Muy bien –dijo al fin, absolutamente nada se podía leer en su expresión–. Vete ya.

Harry tuvo la sensación de vacío que sólo se forma cuando se ha perdido algo invaluable, pero atinó a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida.

–¡Potter! –vociferó justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, su rostro aún mirando la pared que antes ocupaba, mostrando tan sólo su perfil–. Eso que acabas de decir no me lo creo ni por un segundo –a esto bajó un poco la cabeza, hasta que algunos de sus mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos–. Pero es lo que has decidido, y aunque te estés engañando, no puedo más que cumplir tus deseos.

Harry parpadeó, y luego cerró la puerta lentamente. Sintió, no sin temor, como si fuera Draco el que se la había cerrado.

* * *

**En el último capítulo:** Draco ignora a Harry, Harry se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error (por fin lo que dice el resumen!), y Cho hace una inesperada confesión… 


	10. Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling  
**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Por fin, por fin. Feliz día de San Valentín, ese querubín miope. Mi regalo para ustedes. Y sin más, a leer la conclusión de esta fic!

Capítulo Nueve  
**Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte**

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más  
y aunque me cansé de jurarte  
que no habría segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte_  
-- Mecano

Me cuesta tanto olvidar cómo todo terminó.

No esperaba ver a Draco más después de que lo negué por última vez. La forma terminante con la que prometió dejarme en paz sonó a que se tomaría una Poción de Invisibilidad si fuera necesario. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es capaz de eso y mucho más. En cierta forma deseaba que Draco hiciera un acto de desaparición; todo sería mucho más fácil.

Eso nunca se dio y Draco es perfectamente visible. Pero ya no siento su mirada en la nuca dondequiera que voy, y ni siquiera me ignora por completo, algo que me daría cierta seguridad de que aún le afecta la situación. Es mucho peor que eso. Draco me trata como a cualquier otra persona. Ni siquiera niega que alguna vez estuvimos juntos; en vez me mira con cierta melancolía y sonríe, como recordando que alguna vez fuimos felices juntos. Luego sigue su vida.

Draco está haciendo lo que yo no puedo ni siquiera imaginar: está comenzando a olvidar.

Y de pronto, eso es lo único que importa. El que Draco me quiera olvidar. Es lo único que me mantiene vivo aunque sufriendo, como si alguna parte masoquista dentro de mí se deleitara con el sabor de la pena. O tal vez es mi lado escéptico, el que nunca va a creerse que esto haya sucedido.

Ya no me queda nada, ni siquiera la furia de hace unas semanas. Y pensar que solía vestir de negro con la inocente esperanza de pasar desapercibido, de negar el color que tanto había sido parte de mí a cambio de un universo monótono. Tantas cosas carecían de sentido que pensé por lo menos mantener la concordancia entre mi mundo interno y la imagen que proyectaba. Ahora ya no quiero proyectar una imagen. Ni siquiera tengo mundo interno. Sólo respondo a un sentimiento nocivo que me atraviesa entero, y se apropia de mí, me engulle sin dejar un rastro por el cual pueda reconocerme.

Hay veces que me canso de no dejar entrar a la nostalgia que aún se aparece cuando miro a Draco. Y las ocasiones que le abro la puerta al sentimiento, se convierte en una tonta y cruel felicidad, del tipo que me hace creer por un momento que no existe nada más que este sentimiento de pertenecer. Todo cobra sentido sin razones, cada evento que sucedió en mi vida fue tan sólo un preámbulo para sentir esto, y mejor que esto no hay. La ilusión es pasajera y de corta duración.

Esta mañana sucedió. Me dediqué a impregnarme de su esencia mientras presentaba con maestría su trabajo final de Pociones. Draco es una estrella brillante. Y yo tan solo un agujero negro, tomándome su luz.

o o o

Hoy es un nuevo día y la mañana promete ser soleada aunque fría. Me siento como en los días que puedo comportarme como cualquier otra persona, o por lo menos intentarlo. El viento es tan fuerte que el cabello de Hermione, sentada a mi lado, se agolpa sobre todo mi rostro. Ella ríe, se recoge las mechas con un hechizo y reinicia su vitoreo y aplausos al equipo amarillo. Aunque con la vista más despejada, no puedo evitar cerrar los párpados al repentino bullicio de la multitud. Nunca falla en ponerme la carne de gallina.

La voz amplificada de Seamus explica las reglas del juego mientras se espera a que los equipos salgan de los vestidores:

-Una pareja por equipo (por lo general de gran volumen corporal pero poca materia gris) forma una alianza del mal junto con las violentas bludger, las cuales si no fuese por el bate, no tendrían ningún reparo en golpear en la cabeza a los mismos Bateadores. La única función de este cuarteto mortal: eliminar a los jugadores del otro equipo. Los Cazadores adelantan, esquivan, suben, hacen un pase, descienden y anotan diez puntos a pesar del Guardián del equipo contrario cuya tarea es interceptar la Quaffle antes de que ingrese por uno de los tres aros.

La Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, está representando a una cazadora, haciendo el ademán de esquivar jugadores invisibles mientras se hace campo hasta los aros. Volando a su alrededor, el Fraile Gordo, fantasma de Gryffindor, agita sus brazos como si estuviera bateándole una bludger. Frente a los aros deambula el Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de Slytherin, quien no parece estar presente de forma voluntaria. La voz de Seamus continúa:

-Pero los resultados del partido no se definirán gracias a la bola carmesí, sino a la pequeña y escurridiza Snitch Dorada que una vez atrapada por el Buscador, anotará 150 puntos y dará fin al partido.

Nick Casi-Decapitado, fantasma de Gryffindor, ha dado una vuelta tan rápida a la cancha, que su cabeza se ha caído para colgar del único pedazo todavía unido a su cuello. Se detiene para recogerla y devolverla a su lugar, y a esto desencadena una ola de aplausos; dentro de la pequeña obra que están montando, su cabeza ha hecho las veces de Snitch. Los jugadores de los dos equipos hacen su aparición e irrumpen en la cancha, espantando a los fantasmas del lugar. Suena el silbato y empieza la partida.

Yo soy el Buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, y soy excepcionalmente bueno, si me permito ser honesto. La única persona que me ha podido hacer flaquear más con distracciones que con un mejor vuelo, ha sido Draco, quien en este preciso instante flota lentamente alrededor de la cancha con un ojo fijo en el primer destello dorado, y el otro en el equipo de Slytherin, este año bajo su supervisión.

No me había percatado de la belleza del vuelo de Draco hasta hace poco. Por años había ignorado la gracia de sus movimientos, aún cuando su actitud ha sido arrogante y hasta colérica la mayoría del tiempo. Con mi reciente aprendizaje de algo de apreciación visual gracias a Fleur, ahora sé cómo desengancharme de la situación y hallar la armonía estética de los elementos, desprovisto del lazo emotivo que me pueda unir a ellos. Es un poco como desdoblarse: dejar el cuerpo encadenado a sus emociones en tierra, y flotar el alma por encima, recogiendo la belleza sin importar su naturaleza moral o la falta de ella.

En su momento, esta habilidad se demostró ventajosa no sólo en mi técnica artística, sino también en mi manera de ver el mundo. De pronto dejó de ser un lugar oscuro y frío donde la muerte acechaba en cada esquina, y se convirtió en uno misterioso con retos y aventuras esperando la oportunidad de mostrarse en todo su emocionante esplendor.

Draco ha visualizado la Snitch y se dispara hacia arriba. Tiene el sol por delante y seguramente lo está cegando. La Snitch quiebra en un ángulo abierto y pronto se pierde de vista. Las manos de Draco protestan de frustración y luego se desquitan disparando órdenes elocuentes y autoritarias al resto del equipo. Los Slytherin se someten porque no les queda otra, y una nueva ola de energía los empuja a retomar la poco ortodoxa estrategia de juego. La violación sistemática, planificada e indetectable de las reglas había asegurado a los Slytherin la victoria por años... hasta que yo me aparecí. Conmigo aquí en las gradas, es seguro que ganarán esta partida..

Draco se detiene por un instante a echar un vistazo a la barra de Hufflepuff. Pero lo que sea que haya querido encontrar no está entre la multitud, y en vez acerca su muñeca al rostro, como lo haría un Muggle para mirar la hora. Luego toma un impulso, como si fuera un hidalgo sobre su caballo que levanta las patas delanteras para lanzarse al galope.

Una vez Hermione me dijo en uno de sus inusuales expresiones de resignación causada por el estrés de los exámenes: "¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no vale la pena llegar a la cima, porque desde allí la caída es más honda". Recién esas palabras han cobrado significado. Sobresalir como artista es lo que me impide ahora apartar la vista de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez no exista una pena más grande que la ocasionada por la presencia inalcanzable del objeto de tu afecto.

La multitud estalla en gritos de celebración. Hufflepuff ha cogido la Snitch y ganado por un gran margen.

Mis ojos deambulan por su propio acuerdo hacia el grupo de verde caminando hacia los vestidores. Draco va delante, ni una pizca de él expresa satisfacción por un buen juego, ni siquiera para animar a su equipo. Extrañamente, vuelve a hacer el ademán del Muggle puntual. Draco se ve completamente frustrado, pero eso no es lo que llama mi atención. Más bien es la empatía que -rebelde y sin reparo- ha comenzado a hacerme sentir su pena y frustración en carne propia. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y esta vez no es por un recuerdo.

Lo que Draco ha estado mirando en su muñeca es el brazalete que le regalé.

o o o

La cena está horrible. Mastico un bocado y tomo un sorbo de jugo de calabaza para pasarlo con más facilidad, pero el jugo está tibio e insípido. No quiero recordar la razón por la que todo me sabe mal. Sólo necesito concentrarme en la conversación de la mesa.

-¡Qué increíble la tapada de Flimsey cuando Stevenson la disparó desde dos metros!-exclama Dean extasiado-. No parecía humanamente posible.

-Yo pensé que la bludger le iba a dar en la mano pero logró girar medio cuerpo e interceptar la Quaffle por debajo –dice Ginny con emoción.

-Y ni qué decir de Palomino atrapando la Snitch. El nuevo programa de intercambio estudiantil es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Hufflepuff –continúa Dean. ¿Programa de intercambio? Había estado tan inmerso en mis problemas que no me había enterado. La voz de Dean interrumpe mis pensamientos- ¿En qué diablos andaba pensando Malfoy? La Snitch le voló por el pie por _horas_ antes de que se diera cuenta…

Bueno, tal vez es mejor si me concentro en la comida. Recoger asado, un poco de arroz, abrir la boca, introducir el tenedor, masticar, pasar. Repetir. El bullicio se reduce a un silencio sepulcral, y dudo que sea para mi poder de concentración. Levanto la mirada esperando lo peor, pero mi imaginación no me pudo preparar para lo indeseable de la presencia de Cho Chang.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunta fríamente, como si fuera yo el que estoy en falta.

-No –digo simplemente y vuelvo la vista a mi puré. No quedan vestigios del poco apetito que tenía. Hay una pausa, y justo cuando pienso con alivio que se está yendo, dice:

-Perdió por tu culpa y tú lo sabes. Lo que te voy a decir no mereces escucharlo, pero él sí me importa. Puedes oírlo en privado, o te lo puede decir frente a todos. Tú decides.

Las cabezas de todos los de Gryffindor se han volteado para mirarme y esperan ansiosos mi respuesta. No imagino qué podría decir Chang que me pueda dejar en ridículo, ya que yo he sido la víctima de todo el asunto, y poco importa que deje mal a Draco. Aún así si decidiera inventarse algo, por muchas pruebas que le faltaran, el rumor no tardaría en correr, retorcido y agrandado, por todo Hogwarts.

-Más vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo –digo y salgo del comedor con ella detrás.

o o o

Entro en un salón vacío y me siento en el escritorio del profesor.

-Chang, habla rápido porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro –dice sacudiendo su largo cabello sobre el hombro-. Aquí la única que va a hablar soy yo.

-¿Quién te crees que...?

-Nadie –me interrumpe-. Para ti no soy nadie, los dos sabemos eso. También sabemos que odias a Draco y que crees que eres el único que ha salido herido –Camina con decisión frente a mí y se apoya en una carpeta-. No sé tú, pero yo ya estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Si quieres saber algo nuevo vas a tener que morderte la lengua.

Su pequeño discurso es suficiente para ponerme a hervir la sangre como no ha pasado desde hace semanas. Pero tiene razón en una cosa: estoy harto de quejarme y no poder superar a Draco. Asiento en vez de hablar, para demostrarle que voy a mantenerme en silencio.

-Lo más importante que debes saber es que entre Draco y yo nunca hubo nada –a esto yo suelto un bufido de incredulidad y cuando veo que Chang no planea continuar, me muestro arrepentido y le señalo que lo haga-. Tú piensas que Draco te ha estado engañando por meses, y que sostuvo un romance conmigo que fue creciendo hasta que fue imposible de ocultar, culminando el día que nos encontraste en el acto –sus palabras calan hondo a pesar de que es una realidad que he tenido tiempo de asimilar. Es difícil escucharlo de alguien que ha estado directamente involucrada-. Pero no fue así. A decir verdad, todo este asunto se puede reducir a un sólo día. A un minuto. El instante que a Harry Potter se le ocurrió escuchar una conversación ajena y a medias, y fue demasiado testarudo e inseguro para escuchar razones.

Mis ojos se quieren salir, mi boca se abre varias veces a tomar aire, para luego soltarlo con frustración. Esta es la parte en la que yo insulto y defiendo mi punto de vista, y eso nunca ha conseguido nada bueno. Cierro los ojos para recuperar algo de serenidad y los abro lentamente, dispuesto a escuchar hasta el fin de la historia. Esto parece divertir a Chang, quien muestra una sonrisa fría.

-Me da gusto que aunque sea hagas el esfuerzo, Harry. Es lo mínimo que le debes –ladeo los ojos hacia arriba, esperando que por fin diga lo que es _tan_ importante-. Y bien, voy a repetir esta escena para que puedas ubicarte mejor en la historia. Draco y yo habíamos terminado de jugar Quidditch y estábamos en los vestidores. Tú llegaste temprano y me escuchaste hablándole a Draco. Escuchaste que le declaraba mi amor.

Es imposible para mí olvidar esas palabras. Las tengo grabadas y por más esfuerzo no he podido deshacerme del recuerdo:

" _...que decirte algo muy importante. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. En el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos me has mostrado lo que significa ser amada. Pase lo que pase siempre te guardaré en mi corazón."_

Lo que aquellas palabras significaron. El tipo de relación que ellos tenían, o tal vez _siguen_ teniendo a mis espaldas, mientras se ríen de mi ignorancia.

-¡Harry! –Chang casi grita, como si no fuera la primera vez que me llama-. Trata de mantenerte en el presente –dice con severidad-. Decía que me escuchaste declararle mi amor a alguien, pero no escuchaste a quién.

Abro los ojos grandes de incredulidad para indicarle que es obvio a quién se lo dijo considerando quién la tenía en los brazos en ese instante.

-No, no era a él –toma aire, como para darse ánimos de decir lo que no quiere pero lo hace por Draco-. Era a Cedric. Le declaré mi amor a Cedric. Antes de que me informes de lo obvio, debes saber que estoy bien enterada de que Cedric está muerto. Te deben haber contado que me he demorado bastante en superarlo. Draco se volvió mi mejor amigo. Él ha sido el único que ha podido ayudarme a lidiar con su muerte, pero no de la manera que te imaginas. Draco me había estado diciendo por meses que la única manera de olvidarme de Cedric era recordándolo. Yo le había hablado sobre todos mis sentimientos después de su muerte, pero nunca le hablé de la relación que tuve con él. Esa noche cuando nos encontraste, Draco por fin había podido convencerme que era lo mejor, y yo le conté todo desde el día que nos conocimos hasta... –He escuchado lo que me ha dicho en un estado de estupor, y de alguna manera temo lo que va a decir a continuación, a pesar de que ya lo puedo predecir-. Hasta el día en que le declaré mi amor. Justo antes de que entrara por la puerta del laberinto y lo viera irse por última vez.

Estoy inmóvil por lo que parecen horas mientras proceso la información que me acaba de dar. A medida que voy captando el significado de lo que me ha revelado, y lo voy relacionando con mis recuerdos, me doy cuenta con horror cómo todas las piezas encajan. Las conversaciones privadas y fuera de oído que mantenían, los cambios de humor de Cho después de ver a Draco, la forma cómo Draco estaba abrazándola, consolándola, compartiendo su dolor. ¿Acaso no haría yo eso y más por Hermione o Ron si lo necesitaran?

-Lamento terriblemente haber complicado las cosas entre ustedes. Pero lamento aún más que Draco haya tenido que soportar tamaña falta de amor por parte de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Draco confiaba ciegamente en ti y era completamente tuyo. Cuando yo sólo hablaba de Cedric, él sólo hablaba de ti. Y sólo eran cosas buenas. Nunca se le ocurrió decirme que tenían problemas. Pero no fue difícil enterarme después de la escena que armaste. Fue lo más injusto que he presenciado en mi vida. Y por eso aún pienso que no te mereces una explicación que además te has negado a escuchar.

No, no, no. Por supuesto que no me la merezco. De alguna manera me engañé alimentando mis celos con imágenes de ellos besándose, de él diciéndole que la quería cuando nunca me lo había dicho a mí. Y tan sólo pude ver eso. Sus intercambios inocentes se convirtieron en actos de traición a mis ojos. Temí tanto perderlo que lo alejé de mí. Dudé de su amor, y nunca he amado yo menos que cuando le exigí a Draco que me amara más. Y él nunca exigió nada. A pesar de que debió exigir mi confianza, él nunca exigió nada... Sólo que lo escuche. Yo no le di ni eso.

Cho sigue hablando pero un zumbido me impide entender lo que dice. Es el sonido de la culpa, del desengaño. He cometido el peor error de mi vida. Debo hacer algo. Por lo menos debo tratar.

-Cho, tengo que irme –la interrumpo en medio de su discurso-. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Cho me mira con desprecio y sacude su cabellera sobre el hombro.

-Más vale que no le hagas perder el tiempo.

o o o

Estoy corriendo. Llevo corriendo más de diez minutos, asomándome en cada salón, revisando cada esquina, preguntando a sus amigos si lo han visto. Nadie sabe dónde está y puedo adivinar por qué. Draco probablemente nos vio a Cho y a mí saliendo del comedor y adivinó lo que me iba a decir. Sabía que lo saldría a buscar... y no quiere que lo encuentre. Debo concentrarme en correr. Encontrarlo, eso es lo único que importa.

Mi corazón se detiene en seco al ver una cabellera rubia. Al moverse la gente revela a un chico de otro año. ¡Maldita sea! He recorrido todo el lugar y no hay señales de Draco por ningún lugar. Pero es que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Soy perfectamente consciente de que si Draco no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será. La frustración se arremolina en mi pecho y sale disparada en un puño contra la pared de piedra. La sangre comienza a brotar de mis nudillos. Me dejo creer que nada existe más allá de mi mano y me quedo mirándola, tal vez con la esperanza de que haga pasar el tiempo más rápido.

Escucho un suspiro y no viene de mi boca. Doy un giro, dirigiendo la mirada de un lado al otro del corredor desierto.

-¿Draco?

Silencio.

Estoy seguro de haber escuchado a alguien pero no lo veo. Tiene que ser él bajo una capa o los efectos de una poción de invisibilidad. Agudizo mis sentidos, atento a cualquier señal que confirme que hay alguien más. Pasan los minutos y de pronto lo que esperaba: un paso.

-Draco –confirmo. Me responde el silencio-. Draco, por favor, déjame verte. Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Mis ojos deambulan por donde escuché el paso, pero no hay nada.

-Tienes razón, no merezco ver tu cara. Merezco sentirme como un idiota hablándole al aire. Por Dios, merezco eso y mucho peor –Exhalo con pesadez y trato de ordenar mis ideas-. Aunque no sé si realmente estás allí, quiero tratar de... He estado corriendo por todo el colegio para decírtelo... Pero, diablos, ¿qué estoy haciendo? De nuevo hablando de mí, quejándome, todo yo, sólo yo. Soy un imbécil. Soy un egoísta, un miserable. Pero esta noche no he venido a hablar de mí. Quiero hablar de ti, Draco, de nosotros.

Oigo un chasquido pero puede haber sido imaginario. Sólo me queda confiar en que Draco realmente está allí escuchando.

-Acuérdate de lo que somos, Draco. Desde que nos conocimos no hemos podido vernos sin que salten chispas entre los dos. Con nosotros nunca ha habido intermedios. Nos hemos odiado, nos hemos deseado. Nos amamos –Silencio-. Sí, Draco, nos queremos. Porque me quieres es que todavía estás aquí escuchando. Fui egoísta en creer que no era suficiente que me lo demostraras. Quería que me lo dijeras. Y por ese capricho es que pasó todo lo demás, los celos y la inseguridad. Puedes estar seguro que nunca voy a cometer el mismo error. Y puede ser difícil creer que yo… siento lo mismo, pero te puedo asegurar que sí. Draco, déjame verte, por favor, aunque sea por un momento. Quiero que leas en mis ojos lo que no se puede decir con palabras.

Espero, por fuera aparentando confianza, pero por dentro como un loco, por lo que parecen horas. Cierro los ojos, derrotado, y me dirijo al pasillo de Gryffindor.

-Esto nunca va a funcionar si pierdes la fe en mí –dice su voz por detrás. Mi cuerpo se ha petrificado y con gran esfuerzo logro dar la vuelta. Draco, de pie, no muestra señales de haber estado inmóvil durante media hora. Un frasco vacío en su mano es lo único que ha quedado de su poción de invisibilidad.

-Draco –exhalo aliviado. En alguna parte de mi mente guardaba la idea de que no lo volvería a ver-. ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? –Una pausa. Draco asiente-. Y... qué... ¿qué dices?

-Estuve de acuerdo contigo cuando te insultaste –su sonrisa trata de ser burlona, pero sale triste-. Pero estoy más interesado en la última parte. La que no tiene que ver con palabras.

Lo miro ansioso, abrumado por el momento. Me acerco a él pero extiende su mano para indicarme que me detenga. El pecho me aprieta pero no me dejo desanimar.

-Sígueme –le digo, y me marcho mirando al frente, sin echar la vista atrás para asegurarme que está ahí.

Por suerte Cho aún se encuentra en el salón donde la dejé. Está sentada en la ventana, y su cabello toma vuelo cuando gira la cabeza hacia mí.

-Lo encontraste –dice, y siento alivio de saber que Draco sigue detrás de mí. Me dirijo hacia ella y le ofrezco la mano. Ella duda un segundo pero luego me da la suya-. ¿Qué planeas? –pregunta con suspicacia. Simplemente la encamino directamente hacia Draco y coloco su mano sobre la de él. Draco me mira asombrado, y los dos dejan que tome sus manos entrelazadas entre las mías. Por fin hablo.

-Pase lo que pase, entiendo y acepto la amistad que tienen. Y si no hay otras cosas que se puedan salvar, por lo menos que se salve esto –miro los ojos de Draco, y reconozco en ellos algo del cariño que no he podido ver en tanto tiempo-. El amor te cambia la vida en un segundo, pero la amistad se queda para siempre. Nunca debí hacerte escoger entre los dos.

Draco tiene los ojos puestos en mí y no puedo descifrarlos. Lo único que sé es que no veo rencor en ellos, ni indiferencia. Tal vez sea agradecimiento. Vuelve la mirada hacia Cho y se enternece. Esto no me duele. Puedo sentir cierto orgullo de haber sido partícipe, aunque sea indirectamente, de darle alguna felicidad. Draco acaricia su mano y le pregunta si está bien. Camino hacia atrás lentamente, viendo la escena alejarse y oyendo las voces atenuarse.

o o o

Por muy sinceras que son mis intenciones no puedo evitar sentirme afligido. El mundo ha perdido algo de su nitidez y brillo junto con la esperanza de volver con Draco. Es ya muy tarde cuando reparo en el camino por el que me han llevado los zapatos, y me encuentro en el cuarto que yo y Draco solíamos visitar en la época que lo nuestro se reducía a un chantaje y un lienzo por pintar.

El balcón es menos acogedor de lo que recordaba. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se han tornado opacos bajo el sol durmiente. Ni la luna llena, ni el alegre titileo del cielo estrellado han podido levantar mis ánimos.

Me siento en la amplia baranda del balcón con las piernas colgando al vacío. Si miro fijamente hacia arriba, puedo imaginar que no existe Hogwarts, ni Quidditch, ni Ron ni Hermione, ni amistad ni decepción. Me puedo sentir parte de esta naturaleza eterna más grande que mis sueños, y puedo hacerme creer que hay cosas más importantes para nosotros -la naturaleza- que lo que más anhela un chico de 17.

-Potter, no lo hagas. Imagino que sería una muerte indigna para el héroe oficial del mundo mágico, además de innecesariamente dolorosa.

Mis piernas han saltado sobre la baranda tan rápido que por un momento pienso que me voy a caer. La voz que suscitó tal reacción pertenece a Draco Malfoy. De pie y apoyado tranquilamente sobre la pared, Draco expide un aire tan cotidiano que es difícil creer que su presencia representa todo lo que quiero y no puedo tener.

Se levanta una manga y me muestra el brazalete. Se lo quita con lo que parece dificultad, como si no se acostumbrara a la sensación de su muñeca desnuda. Me lo alcanza con el brazo estrecho.

-Por favor, Draco –digo negando con la cabeza-, ese brazalete fue moldeado para ser tuyo. Me gustaría que lo guardes como recuerdo de las cosas buenas -Draco me mira con curiosidad y esboza una sonrisa entre divertida y burlona.

-Te lo devuelvo no porque de pronto me haya convertido en un hombre de bien que busca dar sin pedir nada a cambio. Es porque lo vas a necesitar, y para mi beneficio -Abandona la comodidad de su respaldar y se acerca, deteniéndose a un brazo de distancia-. Me preguntaba, Harry, si podrías darme el honor de pintarme otro retrato. Te recompensaría el trabajo, por supuesto.

-Draco... –digo con un nudo en la garganta-. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero dejé de pintar hace un tiempo.

-Sí –dice lentamente, algo ensimismado- algo así escuché por ahí. Pensé que este pequeño proyecto podría incitar tu interés nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pero no creo...

-Harry –me interrumpe con elegancia-. No digas _de este agua no beberé_ antes de siquiera saber qué clase de agua es –Sonríe afablemente y continúa en un ritmo pausado-. Mi mansión está llena de retratos de mis ancestros acompañados por sus seres queridos. Y a pesar de que tengo un par con mis padres de cuando era niño, hay una persona que no aparece en ninguno de ellos, y eso proyecta una imagen de mi vida privada desacorde con la realidad.

Mis oídos han apenas procesado la información cuando se lanza nuevamente en su discurso.

-Quiero que me pintes con la persona que cambió mi vida en un segundo –Una ola de seriedad invade su rostro-. Para no dejar dudas, Harry, quiero un retrato de tú y yo juntos.

Mis ojos han permanecido tanto tiempo abiertos de la sorpresa, que puedo sentirlos hincar y humedecer. La mitad de mi mente se ha ido a vacacionar a un mundo con Draco y yo viviendo felices para siempre. Pero mi parte racional me está dando la alarma de que Draco tan sólo está proponiéndome una última transacción de paz, para terminar bien. Como amigos.

Como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, Draco me pone el brazalete y toma mis manos entre las suyas cálidas. Toma aliento para hablar, pero en última instancia cambia de parecer y lo suelta despacio. Sus ojos se han quedado en los míos y pronto siento la yema de un dedo deslizarse suavemente por el borde de mi mandíbula. Esta vez me entrego entero a la fantasía de creer haberlo recuperado.

Draco se encarga de manera eficaz de disipar la fantasía -como él sólo puede hacerlo- al plantar un beso sobre mis labios. Así comienza.

Si algo he llegado a aprender de este viaje no es la habilidad de conservar a Draco, sino nuestra capacidad compartida de tenernos el uno al otro, siempre, por primera vez.

FIN


End file.
